Moon Over The Castle
by ChefSelecta
Summary: Keitaro had a hard life. He finally thought he would be happy here. Unfortunately, things go horribly wrong one day. Now his just an empty shell. This is the story of the day Keitaro's soul died. Inspired by the fiction tittled 'I love you so goodbye'.
1. Moon over the Castle

_**Moon over the castle**_

Urashima Keitaro didn't ask for much from the world. He too was born a human being just like anyone else. A human who worked hard in his pursuit for happiness, despite the bad hand life had given him. And yet, the young landlord of Hinata apartments was always optimistic. Always thinking that the grass was always greener on the other side. Dreaming and hoping for good things to come as he treated everyone as a friend.

But now, he was a just a shell of his past self. A walking vessel that lost all emotions and feelings ever since that day. He cried till there were no more tears left to spare. There were some joys to be seen, especially of his kiss back on that playground. But the majority of his life had been a painful one. The betrayals, the loneliness, the heartbreak, the abandonment, the hatred and the cruelty of all who crossed paths with him throughout his life, including his family. All of those powerfully negative emotions came crashing down on Keitaro at once. It was too much for any person to bear. And now he was waiting for the sweet embrace of death. How he longed for it, ever since that day, when the man he once was ceased to exist.

_Hinata apartments-Several months earlier_

It was a normal week at the dorm. At least, as normal as it will ever be. Su was engrossed with her inventions. Kitsune was shouting at a certain horse on the TV while the race was on. Motoko was on the roof, practicing her kendo. Shinobu was in the kitchen, making lunch. Mutsumi was enjoying the hot springs with the resident turtle Tama-chan. And the 'dorm couple' was busy with their assignments, part time jobs and the like. Or at least Keitaro thought Naru was. He never knew his life would change in the span of a few days.

It all started when he just came back from the store one day, doing the weekly groceries. Normally he would be joined by his beautiful and smart girlfriend, but lately she's been declining his offers. Thinking nothing of it, he went on his own and came back a few hours later. Since it was a school day for both high school and middle school, Su, Motoko and Shinobu were out. And Kitsune was doing some part time work with Mutsumi at the café to make some cash on the side. So the dorm was essentially empty, save for Naru. After returning from his shopping and quietly putting the groceries away, the landlord decided to greet the young woman he loved. Maybe it was luck or godly intervention, but Naru did not notice that her boyfriend was back as he climbed the stairs. Keitaro, ever the gentleman, stood outside her room, his fingers about to gently tap on her door when he heard the brunette's laughter. Intrigued by the hearty outburst, he decided to stall his decision to knock and listen in on her.

'Must be one of her friends on the phone.' Keitaro deduced in his mind. 'Maybe I should leave her alone and say hello later. She'll kill me if she catches me eavesdropping.' He added, remembering the times when she nearly did. But that was when Kami decided to show the kind hearted young man the truth.

"Yeah, he's not in right now. He's out getting the groceries for the house. More time for us to continue where we left off…" Naru said to the caller in a sensuous voice. Naturally startled by the way she was speaking, Keitaro decided to abandon his decision to return to his room. Instead he slowly crept closer to the door, quietly listening in to the conversation that was taking place.

"Oh Kentaro-kun, don't say that! You're making me blush! Talking about that over the phone." The brunette giggled naughtily. Completely engrossed in her conversation with this 'Kentaro-kun', her voice took a lower, more seductive tone.

"I didn't say stop, did I? Can't wait to see you again either. Last week was enjoyable. Maybe tonight we can try something different?" She asked him. It was faint, but Keitaro managed to hear what 'Kentaro-kun' asked as he leaned closer to her door.

"_What about that manager of yours?_" He inquired. Her tone then changed without warning. It was one filled with disgust and an undeniable chill. Her following words would become a venom that would spread throughout Keitaro's heart.

"Keitaro? Ha ha ha ha! Unlike you, he's a stupid, clumsy and a pathetic excuse for a man. After all the beatings I've given him, he ACTUALLY thinks that I'm in love with him! Then again, he's always been a glutton for punishment." She laughed in a compassionless voice. "Don't worry about that clueless baka. I have him wrapped around my finger. If only he knew the times you came over when he was overseas with Seta. Why am I still staying here? Well, being in 'love' with the manger does have its…benefits. Besides, it's kind of nice having a 'slave'. Ha ha ha, I know. I love you too Kentaro-kun…" She finished as she kissed the speaker part of the phone.

When Keitaro heard those last five words, he couldn't listen anymore. Slowly, he crept back into his room, his heart now a pitiful pile of broken pieces. Left alone in his thoughts, he went through the seven stages in record time, the final one being acceptance. Looking back on past incidents, the young man began to piece together the puzzle that was thrown onto him so suddenly. Everything started to fit. Her part time job, the supposed trip to Kyoto when she brushed him off, all of it became horribly clear; making the truth hurt him more than he could possibly imagine.

'It hurts. It hurts so badly. Oh Kami, it hurts.' He thought dismally as he just sat there and looked at the hole in the ceiling that connected their two rooms. He covered his face with his hands, wanting to cry and release this pain that was beyond description. But his sorrow was too great for tears. All he could do was stare at the hole that held so many memories for him.

Eventually, a tear emerged from his left eye and slowly hit the tatami floor. As the seconds went by, more and more came until it moved like a slow rainfall. He felt so cold, knowing that his source of 'warmth' was nothing but a lie. All the adventures, all the promises, all the chasing, the **very** rare moments of affection. Everything was a lie. Naru didn't love him anymore…or more appropriately, she never loved him at all. All those beatings were just her sadistic way of expressing her 'gratitude' and, she honestly admitted to him once on their first date, her way of releasing stress. He couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the irony.

As he always did, he thought it was his fault. Somehow, he felt he made his beloved angry and this was her way of payback. Was he annoying her with his attempt to please her? Didn't he prove that he loved her with ever fiber of his being by chasing her all over Japan, giving her that ring, and being so patient when it took her so long to say the three words he said to her first? Didn't he show his loyalty and trust by denying the feelings of the others, including his own adopted sister? But he stomped that thought out of his head quickly. He would **not** do it again. He would no longer take the blame for other people's actions. Slowly, he took his beloved photo album and looked at his two print club pictures he shared with her.

"Was all of this a lie too Naru? Was it?" He mumbled to himself as he gently traced the pictures with his hand. It was then that his sorrow quickly turned into rage as he threw his prized possession at the wall, breathing hard. Naru heard the sound and proceeded to slide open the hatch that separated both rooms.

"What are you doing, you baka?!" Naru asked angrily.

"I'm changing." Keitaroreplied in a straight tone without emotion while his back was turned. Those were all the words that he could muster at the moment. If he said anymore, if he even tried to look at her, he would be sobbing in between words. And he wouldn't give his now very **EX**-girlfriend the satisfaction of seeing him like that. Never again.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later then. I'll be out for a while. And don't wait for me at dinner. I have to work tonight." She said in an uncaring voice as she closed the hatch. He decided he would wait for her to leave, which she did ten minutes later. Once that was accomplished and he knew he was alone in the house, he finally gave in into an emotion he hasn't shown in a long time. Hate.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and threw his belongings across the room, cursing Narusegawa's name. He punched the wall so hard that his knuckles started to bleed. But his 'immortality' kicked in once more, making his hands knit and heal at an astonishing rate. He just continued to throw things around and punch at anything close to him, screaming expletives that would make even Kitsune and Haruka's ears red. He begun to feel the physical pain of his actions, but it was nothing compared to what he felt inside. After all, he's felt pain every day of his life, especially since coming into the house. What scared him most of all was that he was strangely used to it. Again and again, he continued his tirade, till his own 'immortality' finally abandoned him. He fell to his knees, feeling somewhat better. But it was not enough. The cancerous ache was still there. A few silent minutes later, a voice called out to him.

"Are you there Keitaro? It's Haruka. I need to discuss something with you, so could you please come on down?" The café owner requested. It took him a good minute for him to answer.

"Yeah. I'll be right down." He answered quietly. Now, Haruka was family. And families tend to have a sixth sense. She could tell just by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

"Keitaro? Hey are you alright?" Haruka questioned as she approached the stairs and made her way to her nephew's room. Not a sound came from the manager's room with the exception of faint, but hurtful sobs. She now knew something was definitely wrong with her nephew. "Hold on. I'm coming in." She told him, her face showing genuine concern.

"DON'T!" Keitaro shouted as she touched the handle of his door."Please…don't." He added in a softer tone. Normally, she would honor the young man's request. But something within her told her that she needed to be in there. And she followed that feeling as she opened the door.

What Haruka saw will forever be engraved in her mind. For it would signal the end of many things to come.


	2. Cold Eyes

Moon over the castle

_**Cold Eyes**_

The moment Urashima Haruka opened her nephew's door, she instantly regretted it. For he was just sitting there staring at the ceiling with his cold eyes and his fists dripping with blood. Keitaro barely noticed his Aunt enter the room. When he did, he turned slowly and wiped his tears away as he gave her a sad smile.

"Hello Aunt Haruka. I told you I would be right down." Keitaro said in an emotionless tone. The normally stoic woman stood there with a stunned look on her face. She has seen Keitaro upset before. But this was too surreal for her. She didn't even respond to him calling her aunt. Shaking her head to snap out of her daze, she rushed to his side, her face full of worry.

"Keitaro?! What the hell happened?" Haruka asked in a shocked voice. The young man didn't respond and looked at his bleeding knuckles with an indescribable look on his face. In his rage, he didn't care about the pain. But now, it all came crashing down on him. And when he looked at his aunt, she could see it written all over his face. "Wait here alright? I'll go get the first aid kit." She said as she hurriedly ran out of his room. Keitaro just went back to staring at the ceiling, his mind being elsewhere. A few minutes passed before she came back and began cleaning his wound. Keitaro didn't resist or flinch when she took his hands and cleaned them with medicine. All the while, he remained silent, not even looking at her.

'Why did you do this to yourself…?' She questioned to herself in her mind as she bandaged his hands. Once he was fully patched up, she attempted to get some answers. "So nephew, are you ready to tell me what happened?" She asked in a neutral tone. Keitaro looked into her caring eyes. He wanted to tell her what happened, but all that came out was his sobs and tears.

He was lost and didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to turn to. He didn't know who to trust anymore. To say that the café owner was startled would be an understatement. Never had she seen her nephew like this. She was glad that the girls were out at the moment. Who knows what their reactions would be if they saw Keitaro at his most vulnerable?

"Did you and Naru have a fight?" She inquired, figuring that might be the reason for the carnage that was his room. Not knowing the implications that were to follow, she saw Keitaro tense up and his body began to shake. His tears started to fall down faster. His mind was in shambles and the rage from before returned back triple fold as a thought began to play over and over in his mind.

_If only he knew the times you came when he was overseas._

And that's when his dark emotions took control of him as he grabbed Haruka's shoulders harshly, like a man possessed.

"Did you know about it Aunt Haruka? Did you?" Keitaro asked, his voice taking an extremely desperate tone.

"Keitaro, calm down…we'll talk about this over a cup of coff-" She replied in a slow tone. But the landlord was not in the mood as he shook her, adding more pressure to her shoulders.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME! TELL ME!! YOU KNEW ABOUT NARU'S LOVER, DIDN'T YOU?! **DIDN'T YOU**?!" He screamed in her face in a choleric voice. Realizing that he wasn't all there and feeling desperate, she attempted to slap him back to reality as she always did with her harisen. But it proved to be a fatal error in the state of mind he was in as he grabbed the hand she was attempting to slap him with, and quickly slammed it to the floor, making her shout out in pain. Still holding the hand, he used his other one to slap her across the face, **hard**. Completely stunned by his actions, she couldn't recover enough to see him wrap his bandaged hands, which were now red from reopening his wounds, around her neck and start to choke her.

"**I won't be hurt again**! **Never! **" Keitaro said hysterically with a look of anger and a touch of insanity in his face as he applied more pressure to her neck.

"K-Keitaro…please…stop. Y-You're hurting…m-me." Haruka gasped as she tried to force his hands off of her throat. But he only increased the pressure as he sat on top of her, his mind completely elsewhere at the moment. Realizing that she had no choice, she forced up one of her legs, and with all of her might, she kicked him off her, knocking him into a wall. Haruka regretted her actions, but she felt that it was the best thing to do in this situation as she held her throat and coughed hard after the incident. Keitaro slowly recovered and shook his head after receiving the hard kick, finally coming to his senses. When he did, it took him a minute to realize what happened and his hands started to shake as he looked down at them.

"W-What did I…? I…I nearly…" He mumbled in pure horror.

"Keitaro…" Haruka called out in a hoarse voice as she slowly stood up and looked at him. As soon as he made eye contact, he retreated to the corner of the room, his whole body shaking in the fetal position. Haruka frowned sadly in shame, realizing that she was partially to blame for what happened. It made her realize how much hurtful her attacks, as well as attacks from the others, must have been to him.

'I've never seen him look so scared. I should've known better than to try to solve the problem like that. Some aunt I am. Mom and my brother would be ashamed of me if they saw this.' She berated herself as she slowly and non-threateningly walked to the frightened young man. Once she was right next to him, she kneeled down and took his shaking form, pulling him into a strong, yet tender hug.

"It's alright Keitaro. I won't hurt you…Let it all out." She told him in a soft and soothing voice. Keitaro made no attempt to move for several minutes, but she just held him, waiting for him patiently. Finally, the shaking began to subside and he turned his body to hers, returning the hug and crying the loudest and hardest he's ever cried in his life.

"I'm sorry…" Keitaro whimpered repeatedly throughout his sobs, not realizing that Haruka was crying along with him for the first time in her life.

_Twenty sorrow filled minutes later_

After both Urashimas calmed down from the emotional roller coaster, they started to talk civilly to each other.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Haruka asked compassionately.

"Yes…I'm really sorry Haruka. I don't know what came over me. Please…please forgive me…" Keitaro said in a melancholic tone as he bowed to her while sitting.

"I'm sorry too Keitaro. If I didn't try to hit you and just talked to you like an adult, none of this would have happened. Don't worry about it, nephew. I'll be okay." The café owner said honestly.

"But…" The landlord started to say.

"It's alright Keitaro. I forgive you. I'll try to be more sensitive to your feelings from now on." She promised with a small smile.

"Thank you Haruka." He said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Haruka requested. The young man did as he was told and started to explain the situation that led to all of this. "Oh Keitaro…I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what to say…" She said after her nephew finished his story. Needless to say, the normally cool woman was flattened by the revelation. The one person who she thought that could bring joy into her nephew's heart was the same person who broke it. Rage came swiftly but unlike Keitaro, she didn't show it. 'Naru…Of all the people…you were the last person I expected to do this.' She thought as a deep scowl crossed her visage.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why me?" Keitaro questioned sadly to his aunt and to himself.

"You did nothing to deserve this Keitaro. You never did…" The café owner replied quickly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She was just using me all this time. All the times I thought of her in America. All those letters I sent. Rejecting all of the girl's advances, including Mutsumi and Kanako, who both truly loved me. All those sleepless nights…lying in bed…just thinking of her…" The young man said softly with a sad smile as he looked at his aunt with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Keitaro…" She said with her voice full of pity as she frowned at him. 'I understand how you feel. More than you'll ever know…' She thought gloomily as her own past with love flashed in her mind for a moment. Especially in regards to a certain archeologist.

"Haruka, do you mind leaving me alone for awhile? I need some time to think." He requested calmly, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Keitaro. I guess it's okay. As long you promise me you aren't going to do anything crazy like kill yourself or 'redecorate' your room more." Haruka replied seriously.

"I promise. I'm just going to get some air. Maybe draw a little." Keitaro reassured her.

"Good idea. I'll see you later tonight. If you need someone to talk to, or you don't want to stay in the house, you know where to find me, alright? My door is always open. Don't forget that, okay?" The beautiful Urashima told him earnestly with a smile.

"Thanks Haruka. I appreciate that, I really do." The landlord said, returning the smile.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family. Even if I don't act like it sometimes." She said with a slightly lowered head.

"Haruka…" Keitaro said softly. She walked up to him and gave a warm hug, lowering her head to whisper into his ear.

"I understand the hurt and the pain you're going through Keitaro. I've been there, and a part of me is still there. Don't give up on hope Keitaro. Hope is the bond that will always sustain us." Haruka told him in the gentlest voice he had ever heard from her.

"Thank you…" The young Urashima said as he held her tightly. A few moments later, she released him and started heading for the door.

"I'll see you later…" The café owner said as she was about to go through.

"Wait Haruka! Do you mind not telling the girls…?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Don't worry Keitaro, this stays between us, okay? Just like old times…" She replied as she left the room.

'Yeah…just like old times.' He thought to himself as a childhood memory flashed through his head before disappearing.

_Thirty minutes of cleaning later_

With his emotions in check and most of the destruction to his room removed and patched up, he decided to walk outside, hoping that the fresh air and the natural beauty of the grounds would cheer him up. Packing his sketch book and art supplies, he headed out into the gardens of Hinata house.

Finding a place to sit, Keitaro quietly watched the world went by, taking a few deep breaths to keep his nerves in check. He found the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind along with the blue sky serene. Just taking time out to enjoy the beauty of life was something that he rarely did, but not because of choice. With all the chores and demands the girls piled on him since coming into the house, time for himself became almost non-existent. The thought saddened him slightly since he knew it truly began when they found out about his status at Tokyo U. But he quickly squashed that negative thought out of his head. The think about these things now would be…counterproductive.

A few minutes later, he unpacked his art supplies. After finding some muse in nature, he began to sketch, letting his fingers and his mind take him wherever it may lead him. Through his drawings, he was releasing all his hatred, anger and hurt. Slowly, it helped him unwind and made him forget about his troubles, at least for a brief moment. It was a good few hours before he finished. Satisfied with his work, he moved to a Sakura tree and sat down next to it in a relaxing position.

'This feels…strangely nostalgic.' Keitaro thought to himself as he laid back against the tree. Slowly, his eyelids became heavier and heavier as the summer breeze made the tiredness in his body finally appear. Deciding not to fight it, Keitaro fully closed his eyes and decided to rest, hoping to enjoy a few sweet hours of sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_Unfortunately, the young man would find no peace in the land of dreams as he appeared in an area filled with nothing but darkness. He tried to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth. Suddenly, pictures of his memories of Naru appeared all around him. He could hear her voice come from all directions. All the things she said and did to make him fall so deeply in love with her. All of it was shown to him as if he was watching an episode of 'This is your life!. The last scene he saw was the moment when she kissed him on the eve of their exams._

_Then everything became black as the scene that broke his heart was shown to him. But this time, Naru's cold and heartless laughter was heard in the background, making him cover his ears. But he could hear her voice perfectly, even in the deepest parts of his heart._

_**Can't wait to see you again either…**_

"_Naru…" Keitaro said when he found his voice as he felt pang after pang of burning heartbreak stab his shattered heart._

_**After all the beatings I've given him, he ACTUALLY thinks that I'm in love with him!**_

"_No Naru. Please…please don't do this to me…" He clutched his chest, feeling as if it was going to explode._

_**Well, being in 'love' with the manger does have its…benefits. Besides, it's kind of nice having a 'slave'.**_

"_No! Stop it! We promised to get into Tokyo U together! You told me you loved me! I believed in you with all my heart!" He shouted at her, but the laughter just kept getting louder and louder. From out of nowhere, the brunette appeared next to him and gave him a smile. A smile he was familiar with, a smile that made him feel a chill throughout his body. For it was the same smile she gave him before she punched him the hardest she ever had when she thought he slept with Mutsumi. _

_With unbelievable speed, she rammed a fist into his chest, making him gasp in disbelief. When she pulled her hand out, she was holding his heart. Keitaro felt no pain, but could only stare at her with complete horror as she dropped his heart to the ground and stepped on it with all of her strength, showing absolutely no remorse. He fell to his knees and finally to the ground, feeling the life start to drain out of him._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, you stupid, clumsy, perverted baka? __**I HATE YOU!**__" Naru said as she kicked him in the face, shattering his glasses. She then started to walk away from him as if he didn't exist. The young man reached his hand out her as he started to slip away. She turned and a faceless man appeared next to her. He embraced her, which she fully accepted happily, without any of her so called 'reflexes' kicking in. As Keitaro's eyes started to close, he heard her say something to him, which he could barely hear, but spoke the loudest in his heart._

_**I love you too Kentaro-kun…**_

_End Dream Sequence_

"NO!" Keitaro shouted as he opened his eyes and looked around, only to find himself still next to the Sakura tree he laid against. "It's was just a nightmare…" He confirmed to himself as he touched his forehead, feeling the cold sweat on his brow until he saw drops falling down on his pants, drops that weren't sweat from his forehead. He reached up to his face and felt tears streaming down, making him resolve shatter.

"If it was just a dream, then why do I…?" Keitaro never finished his thoughts as he covered his face with his hands and sobbed in despair. 'Damn it…I just wanted to be happy. I just wanted someone to love me. Why does everyone hate me? How could you be so cruel Narusegawa? You should have told me, that you…don't…love me…' The last part was difficult to think of as he curled into a ball, his hands never leaving his face.

Unbeknownst to Keitaro, Haruka watched him intensely as she lowered her head. She wanted to go him, but she knew that it was best that he be left alone right now. She raised her head back up to look at him as he continued to cry, seeing her younger self next to him crying in the same position. Crying over a broken heart.

'His heart is a complete wreck now…thanks to…**that bitch**.' She thought as she clenched her fists, not even in the mood to mention the girl's name. All of his dreams, including his most cherished one, are shattered because of her. And now he's suffering inside…just like I was back then. Only his pain is a lot worse.' She added as she placed a hand over her heart.

'Kami, please give him the strength he needs to get through this…' She prayed as she looked up to the heavens. With a look of sorrow on her face and a heavy heart, Haruka took one last look at her nephew before returning to her café. The image of Keitaro's cold and lifeless eyes running through her mind like a mantra as it now was forever burned into Haruka's soul.


	3. Just Another Story

AHH I LOVE THE SMELL OF FRESH FLAMES IN THE MORNING! Righto guys, sorry bout the delay. Had long hours of classes this week. Some even went for 12 hours, no joke! Well the good news is that I got the whole of this week off so I got some time to do some fics.

P/s: This chapter is gonna be the last one I do without a beta reader. Starting from the next one, The Headcrook (of Love Hina: Payback fame) will be giving me valuable input so buddy if ya reading this, get ready mate!

Oh before I forget, I finally got the hang of writing in story mode (I think i do, I'm still learning). Once again, thanks to Lunar for showing me the basics, your email got things moving in me brain. It may be old but it still helps me out. (And no I'm not being a brown nose or anything! p)

Right you know what to do. Flames are welcome but I'll just be optimistic about it.

* * *

Just Another Story

Evening came. By now, the dorm should be filled with laughter, craziness and fun. But not today. Today was …..Different. It felt……quiet, dead. The spark which was once there, disappeared. Things were normal at the dorm, but it still felt alien. The air became a little bit colder. The rooms became a little bit quieter. The girls didn't realize this, or rather haven't. But things change over time.

Dinner came shortly. As usual, everyone at the table complimented the cook. Suu was jumping, hyperactive from her high sugar dessert. Sarah followed shortly. Motoko gave her thanks and proceeded to resume her studies. Mutsumi on the other hand, decided to take a dip in the hot springs. Kitsune followed the anemic girl, bringing along a bottle of sake to pass the time.

Nobody realized that their 'beloved' manager was not present during dinner. They figured, since Naru's out, he must have joined her for dinner. Logical enough. They were the resident couple, surely couples like them do things like this all the time?

Well everyone thought that was what happen…..except one.One of the girls knew the truth. She knew about Naru's infidelity. Obviously she didn't know that Keitaro found out as well since he was no where to be seen. Where is the manager you ask? Well……..

**Hinata Playground**

Keitaro was at the playground. In fact, he spent his entire evening at there. The same place where He and Naru made their legendary promise. Heh. Promise……Keitaro laughed at that memory. He made a promise with a sadistic bitch. The girl he thought he knew, died a long time ago.

"I_ have nothing left………I honestly have nothing left in this world." _Thought Keitaro as he sat alone. He felt like crying, but he had no tears left in him. All that was going through his mind was ending the pain.

Keitaro looked to the sky for a sign.

Without warning a gentle breeze came along. It made the swing move a little bit. One of the chains holding the swing broke loose and fell to the ground.

Slowly he eyed the chain that once held the swing. Voices echoed through his head.

**Keitaro's Mind**

It was dark. Nothing was in sight save for Keitaro. Slowly he walked forward, making his way to an infinite corridor. Along the way, voices taunted him

"_You have nothing left………….Use it……." _

Keitaro started to quicken his pace

"_She doesn't love you……… Why go on……" _

Again, he quickened his pace. His breath got shallower as went on.

Keitaro slowed down after his stamina gave way. Catching his breath, he saw a small boy approach him.

"_Everybody hates you……….Nobody loves you_ ……." Sang the boy. Soon, many others came. They too joined the child.

"_You're parents left you…….. You're friends left you…….. She left you……..Now its your turn to leave them…….."_by now doppelgangers of Keitaro's friends and family appeared. Again, they mocked Keitaro. Their laughter increased as time went by.

"_Why go on…….Why continue……Why live?"_

Keitaro was now staring at himself. Surrendering to the pain, he fell to his knees, holding his head in agony.

"Stop…….Go away." Pleaded Keitaro. He was now in tears.

Still, the voices continued.

"Leave me alone…..please I'm begging you…."

Still, the voices continued.

Keitaro was now surrounded by all the people he knew in his life. All of them mocking his very existence. He was trapped. He felt like he was in hell.

As time went by, Naru and an unknown man appeared. Slowly, she made her way to the now emotionally distraught Keitaro.

"_Poor, poor Kei. You're crying………. Do you want a hug? Do you want me to make you fell all better?"_ Mocked Naru.

"Stay away from me…….Just leave me alone!" pleaded Keitaro. Tear continued to fall from his eyes.

"_How bout seeing me screw my man? Would that make you fell better? ...Mnnn...Let's try that shall we?_" said Naru. Walking to Kentaro, She kissed him vigorously. It wasn't really long till things became a whole lot steamier.

She made sure to scream hard. Hard enough for Keitaro to hear.

All Keitaro could do was try to ignore the moans. But no matter what he did, it still came to him. As clear as the sea is deep. Every moan of pleasure was heard. Keitaro couldn't take it anymore.

**Real World**

Keitaro was in a trace like state. His eyes showed no emotions whatsoever. Without warning, he made his way to the swing. Just before his fastened the chain to his neck a voice broke his trance.

"What the……..? OI! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" said the voice.

Keitaro paid no heed and continued on. He was a heartbeat away from hanging himself.

" Naru..."

Deciding to take drastic measures, the stranger rushed to Keitaro. It was all over within seconds. A hard football style tackle brought Keitaro back to reality.

"What the Hell were you thinking man?! You mental or something?! Shouted the unknown man.

Both men were on the ground. Both sore from the hard tackle.

"Huh…… Wha….what happened?" asked Keitaro innocently as he eyed the man. The stranger stared at Keitaro in disbelief. After a minute of silence, the stranger got up.

Turning back to Keitaro, he took his hand and helped him get up. Keitaro took this chance to get a closer look at his 'savior', so to speak.

The stranger was wearing a long sleeved T-shirt, long black pants, thin rimed glasses and a black beanie. From the looks of it, the stranger was in his early 15's. A teenager. Keitaro also noticed that his eyes were brown…..Strange, considering that the stranger looked Japanese.

After taking a minute to gather his thoughts, the stranger told Keitaro everything. From his apparent suicide attempt to his return to reality.

"I tried……to hang myself?" asked Keitaro. He shivered. Cold sweat covered his body.

"That's what I saw." Said the teen. The stranger noticed Keitaro's expression. It was full of fear, guilt and disgust. "From your expression I'm guessing you weren't aware of it ehh?

Keitaro could only nod in agreement. He was still in shock. Things were bad but he never, not once, had he contemplated suicide.

"Well man, I don't know why you did that. Hell, I don't even wanna know why. But I do know this. Killing yourself isn't all that is cracked up to be. If it's not your time to go, then it's not your time. No need to mess with things that we can't control ya?

"Sides, if you did kill yourself, it's just another story to the rest of the world. Sooner or later, you'll be forgotten. " Said the teenager.

Keitaro nodded in appreciation. He knew what the stranger said was right. He wondered how a young man like him could be so mature and full of wisdom.

Looking at his watch, He realized that it was getting late. Keitaro knew that the girls worry if Keitaro didn't return home soon. Well some would, He knew one of them couldn't care less.

Deciding to call it a night, Keitaro gave his thanks to the teenager and proceeded to make his way back to the dorms. But along the way, something caught his eye.

"Hey! You dropped something here."

The stranger gave Keitaro a puzzled look. Slowly patting his pants, he realized that some of his belongings were missing. Walking towards Keitaro, he found his possessions on the ground next to Keitaro.

The stranger thanked Keitaro for finding his things, exchanged goodbyes and walked away into the night.

Keitaro saw the young man walk away. After taking a deep breath, Keitaro made his way back to the dorm. The young man's words lingered in his mind.

**Hinata House, Steps**

It was know a quarter past eleven. Keitaro quicken his pace, fearing the girls would worry about his disappearance. Just before he went up those steps, he heard a familiar voice. Knowing full well who it was, Keitaro did what he thought was the best course of action. He hid, and he listened in.

Naru was walking back to the dorms with an unknown man. Her face was a bit flushed and Keitaro noticed that he was holding this man's arm rather tightly. The man returned the favor….. by groping her "assets".

"Damn baby……you really are a freak in bed" said the man.

"Mmnn…. And you're hell in the sack Ken baby" replied Naru.

Keitaro wasn't as dense as people thought. He deduced that the man was Naru's Lover. Kentaro…..

Taking his hand phone, Keitaro discreetly took pictures of the lover at their most 'vulnerable'. Their kiss led too a make out session. Their make out session led to foreplay. It wasn't really long till they were both at it. Right in the open.

All was captured on Keitaro's hand phone. Keitaro felt that he died a little bit as the snapshots went on.

By the looks of it, it seems like they were going to go the whole mile there and then but Naru stopped just in the nick of time.

"Not here……. It's too risky" said Naru as she got her breathing under control.

Kentaro could only nod. He was visibly disappointed but Naru was right. The risk was too high. No matter…..

Keitaro, satisfied with the amount of evidence he took, slowly made his way back to the dorms. Unbeknownst to him, the conversation between the two lovers was still going on. If he stayed longer, he would have been better prepared for the events that would take place in the coming days.

"So babe, when are ya going to get that plan started." asked Kentaro

"Soon…. I've told her about it." Replied Naru.

"That bastard won't know what hit him. A modified picture, some well placed tapes, a hidden camera and our joined written report to the police. With that much evidence against him, Keitaro won't see the light of day again." Said Naru while laughing.

"And after that's done, well……we celebrate. Just the two of us." Naru was smiling mischievously as she said this.

"And by celebrate, you mean you and me in a hotel room till dawn……. I like that." said Kentaro.

Naru smiled in response. After giving her lover a goodnight kiss, she made her way back to the dorms.

**Hinata House**

"_So it came down to this…..._" Thought Keitaro. Keitaro had evidence in his hand. Now he had to plan his next move. He needed to know more about their relationship before he could continue.

And he knew just how to get it.

**Keitaro's Room**

Keitaro sat in front of his laptop, uploading all his evidence in to his hard drive. When that finished, he encrypted the file. Can't be too safe nowadays. Taking his notepad, he wrote down a list of 'chores' for him to do in the morning. Keeping that aside, he turned in for the night.

**Naru's Room**

Naru smiled to herself before she went to bed. Before she went into her room, she had a little chat with her accomplice. Everything was set. All she had to do was 'find' the cameras and tapes. Simple enough since she herself hid them. With enough 'evidence' she could turn the rest of the girls against Keitato. Why have 2 witnesses when you can have 7?

It won't be long now. By the end of the week, Keitaro would be in jail, and she would be with her rich, handsome lover. Things couldn't get any better.

**The Next Day**

Things were no different in Hinata house. It was the weekend so all the girls were at home, doing their own things. Keitaro on the other hand, was still in his room. Waiting…… After hearing Naru walking out of her room, he proceeded with his plan.

**Naru's Room**

Keitaro found what he was looking for. Slowly going through her dairy, he struck gold.

"_Found you………" _Thought Keitaro.

He had all the evidence he needed. Now all that's left is one final part in his plan.

But Keitaro was having second thoughts……. He still had some feelings for Naru. Deep down his broken heart, he still loved Naru.

After putting back the dairy at its original place, Keitaro went back to his room to rethink his plan. Should he continue? Or should reconsider his actions. Maybe take another path?

As luck would have it, fate decided for him.

**A Week later**

A week had passed since that day. Keitaro decided not to proceed with his original plan. Instead, he thought of leaving Hinata house for good, returning ownership back to his Aunt. Thinking that working with Seta indefinitely would be the best course of action, Keitaro informed his former boss of his decision. All thats left is to break the news to the girls.

Speaking of the girls, he noticed that they were very silent and quiet around him for the last couple of days. Suu stopped greeting him; Motoko glared daggers at him as he walked by. Even Mutsumi avoided him. Shinobu too wasn't any different. Whenever Keitaro was near, she would dash away quickly.

Maybe it was just him; he was deep in thought the entire time.

It was 10 in the morning when it happend. A knock was heard from the main entrance. Since Keitaro was the nearest, he proceeded to open the door. Immediately after doing so, he was tackled to the ground by men in uniforms.

" Keitaro Urashima, you are under arrest for suspicion of lewd and indecent conduct to your tenants. You have the right to remain silence and to an attorney. What you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Said a policeman while another cuffed Keitaro.

"Right, take that sick bastard away. I can't stand looking at his face…….," said the commanding officer after telling Keitaro his Miranda rights.

Before Keitaro could react, he was escorted to the patrol car. On the way down, he saw Mutsumi waiting near the steps.

" Mutsumi! I didn't do anything!! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME," pleaded Keitaro.

**SLAP**

"How could you…….. How dare you….." said Mutsumi. Tears were forming around her eyes.

Keitaro was speechless. Her tone was filled with so much venom.

All Keitaro could so was proclaim his innocence again but it fell on deaf ears.

It wasn't long before he was shoved into the waiting car. But before he was brought to the police station, he noticed two policemen holding back a rather furious looking Motoko.

"URASHIMA!! YOU MONSTER !! COME BACK HERE!! I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE!! I SWEAR IT!!" shouted Motoko in anger.

All Keitaro could do was remain speechless. He was innocent, but nobody would believe him.


	4. All That I'm Living For

Right guys! Sorry for the delay, GTA 4 and Crisis core got the better of me, SORRY!

But I got it out in the end didn't I? It may be a little short but, it should be enough till the climax. Yeap folks, this fic is gonna see the 'THE END' words in the near future. Don't worry, I'll make it worthwhile. It's all in my little head, just need to resist temptation!

Without Further Delay, I present

All that I'm living for

**Hinata Police station (Present Day)**

"_Somebody up there hates me with a passion…….."_ thought Keitaro as he stared at his new though temporary 'accommodation'. His trail was pushed back to the end of the year.

It's been three weeks since Keitaro was thrown in jail for a crime he did not commit.

It's been three weeks since Keitaro was forced to forfeit his rights as a free man.

It's been three seconds since he last thought of Hinata House……..

Things happen for a reason they say. Do a good deed and it will be returned to you. Love your friends and neighbors like you love your family. Karma saw to that. God made sure of that. That's the way life works.

But the truth is, if you're good to others, you'll be used, manipulated and cheated. The real world is a cruel place. Keitaro knows that for a fact. To him, there were no such things like love, friendship, respect. To him, all that matters was to survive. Others be damned.

**Rewind (Day One)**

The police decided to throw him in the holding cell with other convicts. Real, ruthless criminals. And when people like them see fresh blood, they react. Violently.

A thug approached Keitaro as he was thrown in the Cell "Well I'll be damned! Christmas in July. Been a while since we smelled fresh blood."

"Just do it already……I've got nothing left" answered Keitaro

A few of the convicts looked at each other in wonder, their scare tactics were useless. But they weren't done with Keitaro yet.

"Cheh! I like'em screaming ……but, beggars can't be choosers. You'll do.

What happened next could only be described as gruesome. Screams of pain and bones cracking were heard.

Keitaro barely made it out alive. He left the holding area with a bloody nose, broken ribs, and black eyes. He spent his first night in jail, barely clinging on to dear life.

Keitaro almost gave up that night. Why go on. He was half way there, why stop now?

But a familiar voice ran through his head as he laid down on his bed.

"_Killing yourself isn't all that is cracked up to be. If it's not your time to go, then it's not your time."_

Keitaro gave a small chuckle as he recalled that memory. "_I've only met you once. But this is the second time you saved my life………Whoever you are…… Thanks."_

**Present**

Three weeks would seem like a short time for someone on the outside, but to Keitaro, It could have been three months, three years, even three decades. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Prison changes a man, no matter how short your stay is.

**(Rewind) Day Eight**

A representative from Tokyo University arrived. He didn't stay long; all he did was pass Keitaro a letter from the education board at Tokyo University. The letter was short, brief and to the point.

_Mr Urashima, _

_As Head of the Education Board of Tokyo University, I regret to inform you that as of today, you are no longer a Tokyo University student. You shall also be blacklisted in all our associates Schools. _

_This decision was made with the Boards approval. We can not allow this incident to tarnish our good name and have thus acted accordingly. _

_Do not hate us Mr Urashima. We did what we thought was best…._

After the letter was read, Keitaro crumpled the note and tossed it aside.This was but many tragedies that occurred in the young Urashima's life.

Had he receive this letter a month ago, he would have thought that the his life was over, but now? he honestly didn't care.

**Hinata Tea House**

Haruka, Grandma Hina, Kanako and Seta were all gathered around a table, discussing about the events that had transpired. On the table was the letter written by the lawyer representing the girls of Hinata house. Who, incidently, was on Kentaro's payroll.

"THEY WANT WHAT?!" Screamed Kanako in disbelief.

Grandma Hina gave Kanako a light pat to her head. "Dear child, there is nothing else that we can do. Those were the terms…. And I've accepted them."

"But Grandma, That's blackmail! We all know that Oni-chan is innocent! Why should we give in to their demands?! Shouted Kanako in response

"Because, if we don't, your brother will live out his life in prison……" Said Seta

"But asking for the Hinata dorm for an out of court settlement? THAT'S ROBBERY!" replied Kanako.

The whole table grew silent. All knew it was a dear price to pay, but one that must be paid in full. The documents were signed, the papers, legit.

As of this day, Hinata house no longer belongs to the Urashimas. In exchange, Keitaro will be released.

**Hinata Police Station**

"Oi Urashima! Look alive. You got company." Said the officer on duty

Keitaro turned and saw faces he never thought he would see again. He tried to smile for them, but he forgotten how to.

"ONI-CHAN!!"

"How you holding out part-timer?"

"Hey Kei"

"How have you been Keitaro?

There stood Haruka, Seta, Kanako and Grandma Hina. The silver lining in the proverbial dark cloud.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Keitaro coldly.

"We've come to pick you up Part-timer, you're free to go" answered Seta

Keitaro looked at Seta with disbelief "Don't bother, just leave me alone.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a say in this... I'll explain later Keitaro, just know that there's a reason why I've done all I can to release you….." Answered Grandma Hina

**Half an Hour later**

"All right…., sign here and….Done! As a formality, I have to read out the terms of your release in which you, Keitaro Urashima, would have to agree after each term is read out. Understand?

"Yes"

"Do you agree to not step within 200 feet from Hinata House?"

"Yes"

"Do you agree to not approach any of the boarders of Hinata House?

"Yes"

"Do you agree with having your profile in our system?

"Yes"

Lastly, Should you break those terms, You would be sent to Prison for the next twenty years without parole or bail. Do you accept your conditions of release Keitaro Urashima?

"……..Yes"

"And with that Keitaro Urashima, you are now hereby declared a freeman. Rejoin society peacefully Mr Urashima. Second chances don't come by often. Use it wisely.

Keitaro gave the officer a hard look before walking out the door. _"I will…._._"_

**Hinata House**

It's official. Hinata House no longer belonged to an Urashima. Instead it was now co-owned by a Sakata and a Narusegawa.

They had big plans for the dorms. If all goes well, money will never be a problem again. And as promised, a certain friend would get a large cut from the profits.

One that would clear off all those gambling debts. One that would get all those loan sharks off her back. And if she's lucky, a little more for personal use.

Kitsune. She held true to her nickname. Doing anything for Money. Everything else? Irrelevant.

" Naru, if this goes as plan, We'll be set for life! No more cramped up dorm room! Its all high rise and living large for me!" exclaimed a drunk Kitsune

"You said it! Now all we gotta do is get Ken's lawyer to create some fake story about us having to sell the damn place and BAM! It's the good life all around!" Answered an equally tipsy Naru.

"Cheers to that!"

**A nearby Café**

"…… and that's my part of the story. Hopefully it filled up all the gaps in the story you guys told me." Explained Keitaro.

The other Urashima's and Seta took some time to digest all of this information.

"So…… Naru and this Kentaro guy set you up? Asked Seta

Keitaro gave his former boss a dejected look "From what you told me, I'm afraid that's true. But they couldn't have done all that by themselves. They had help.

"Help? From who?" asked Seta

"I don't know Seta. But I plan to find out." Replied Keitaro coldly.

Grandma Hina took a long sip from her teacup before continuing. "Then there is only one course of action left available to us.

Both Kanako and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"So…..It's come down to this huh….." answered Haruka coolly.

Kanako's eyes burned with rage. "_Naru…..You're head is mine! NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU. And when I'm done with you, I'll castrate that little boy toy of yours, slowly…..._"

Grandma Hina turned and gave a sympathetic look to Keitaro. Her eyes showed immense pain and regret. "I'm sorry Keitaro…..I thought maybe here, things would be different." Said grandma Hina as tears started to form in her eyes.

Keitaro gave his grandmother a caring hug to stop her from crying. "Don't blame yourself grandma, it's not your fault."

After a moment of silence, Seta asked a very important question, one which was in everybody's heads. "So…….where do we start?"

Keitaro turned to Seta, his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. The coldness of his voice chilled the entire room "I don't know Seta, but I do know the way it's going to end….."

" That may be the case Kei, but we still need your laptop before we make any move. You should be able to handle that right?" said Haruka

Kanako nodded in agreement.

Seta stood from his seat. Slowly he made his way to café's exit. "Allright, I guess that's it for today. Part-timer! You'll be bunking with me in the van. And don't bother protesting, I won't take no as an answer.

"What about Sarah?" asked Keitaro

"Funny you should mention her…..She told me to give this letter to you"

Keitaro took the aforementioned letter and proceeded to read it.

_Sarah here. Firstly, I'm only doing this because Papa made me too OKAY! SO DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS JERK!!_

_But…… even if you were a spineless, coward, useless, pathetic, (I could go on forever) man, you never would have done something like this. And I'm not the only one, even Suu agrees with me. But I still think you're a jerk._

_Things been pretty messed up at Hinata House since you landed in the 'Big House.Shinobu's parents came the other day……So did Motoko's sister._

_If I were you, I'll avoid them. Just follow what papa says and you should be aight. I'll keep you posted soon. Since you're bunking with Papa, I guess I'll crash Suu's room for the time being._

_P/s: IF YOU MESS WITH MY STUFF I SWEAR YOU'LL BE SORRY ASS!!_

_Yours mischievously_

_Sarah Mcdougal_

When Keitaro finished reading that letter, he saw his ex-employer grinning at him.

"She can deny all she wants but that girl really likes you Part-timer." Said Seta while smiling.

**Hinata House (The Following Day)**

Kanako, now disguised as Naru, took this opportunity to gather valuable information. This was the perfect time to do so, since the real Naru was busy with Classes.

As she walked out of her brother's room, a drunken Kitsune stopped her at her tracks.

"Hey girl! Man! was last night a blur; I'm still feeling the effects from all that Sake we drank."

Kanako became suspicious, what were their reason for celebrating? " Yea Kitsune, my brains a little foggy from yesterday's session. Mind filling me in?"

" Damn girl, you must had knocked back one too many! Hahahaha! Anyways, I hope that doesn't mean that you forgotten our plan eh?

Now Kanako was really intrigued. "Of course I remember Kitsune"

"Good, and remember! I'm getting my fair share of the pie as well. You and Ken may have figured everything out but I did all the dirty work!" replied a rather tipsy Kitsune.

Kanako had to control herself from strangling Kitsune there and then. "Don't you worry Kitsune, I'll make sure you get what you deserve……"

* * *

A cupcake for all who saw that little GTA4 Tribute

Till next time, I'm off to do Changing Seasons.

**This chapter was inspired by the song 'Soviet Connection' by Micheal Hunter and All that I'm living for by Evanescence**

* * *


	5. Ashes To Ashes

Hey all. Been a while ehh? Sorry for the delay but you know how it is. Real life gets my priority. Especially when classes are a killer. Oh well, here's the next one.

* * *

Ashes To Ashes.

**Hotel Hinata**

Grandma Hina was alone in her hotel room. After shutting all the curtains in her room, she opened her purse and took out an old slit of paper. On the paper was a number which was written in black ink. Slowly taking the phone, she dialed the number.

**Hina Urahima P.O.V**

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hello old friend…….."

"Hina? It's been too long. How are you doing?"

"Not to well I'm afraid. That is why I called you, I need you to do me one last favor, not yet, but soon. You will know when to act."

"Anything for you, are you in trouble Hina?

"Not me old friend, but my grandson. I fear for him and his future. I thought that in case anything happened in the near future, you could help him find his way in life again."

"You need not say anything anymore; Keitaro would be in good hands when the need arise."

"Thank you old friend. You don't know how much this means to me. "

_**An uneasy silence came. It was a good minute before the other person replied**_

" ……… The day you left me, a part of me went with you and never returned.

"I had no choice……I had to go. In the end…..I was just your partner, nothing more…"

"You were much more then a partner to me, the things we faced through together. There was a time when I loved you. My feelings for you have not changed over the years………"

"I felt the same way once, but that was a long time ago…….Maybe in the next life, we will get another chance.

"In the next life Hina……I promise you things will be differe….."

_**The man was cut off by Grandma Hina. Grandma gave her final farewell to her old friend. Her old lover…..For good.**_

_**The next time these two lovers would meet would not be in this world but the next. …………But that is a story for another day**_

"Farewell old friend."

"Wait Hina don't…..

**..._click_****...**

**Wales**

An old man is seen in his office, telephone on his ear. After putting it back in place, he went back to his desk. After a while, he took put a key and unlocks the bottom drawer. In it was a picture frame. Slowly, he took the frame out and looked in the picture inside. It the picture was two youngsters; possibly pre-adults. The girl looked Japanese while the boy looked Welsh. Both of them were blushing and were looking at the ground but if you look closely; you could see that they were holding hands.

"_I would have given up everything to be with you had you asked. But you never did. And you never will……"_

**Japan**

Hina Urashima reluctantly hanged up the phone, any longer and her old friend would surely hear her sobs.

"_Kami, I beg of you, help Keitaro get through these awful times. Let him have the happy ending that I left behind."_

**Next Day, Tokyo U**

Seta was back at Tokyo U, finishing up his paper work that he 'set aside'. Since he didn't want to leave Keitaro alone, he made the difficult decision, He made Keitaro follow him.

**One Hour Earlier**

"I've told you already Seta; I won't do anything stupid when you're gone. Trust me." Said Keitaro

Obviously he wasn't keen on returning to Tokyo U, Heck, there was even a huge possibility that Keitaro would not even be allowed to enter. But as usual, Seta reassured him.

"I've talked the President earlier, as long as you don't cause a scene and remain low key, you can enter as a guest. My guest, so that means you're with me the entire time we're there. Okay? The last thing we need is you bumping into Naru and causing a scene."

When Keitaro heard that "bitch's" name, his hand shook with rage. It took all his willpower to not lose control on what sanity he has left. But as Seta said, if he were to somehow bump into Naru, Keitaro would definitely lose it.

He was just inches away from insanity; he didn't need a reason to further his journey down the path of no return.

But despite that, Seta had some pleasant news too. A welcome change.

"Apparently, we weren't the only one who were unhappy about your expulsion. Did you know that the president nearly lost his job defending you? Apparently the decision was decided with votes...…..I don't have to tell you how it went. Long story short, the president threatened to resign if the decision stood but apparently the committee called his bluff." Said Seta while smiling.

Keitaro stared at the ground for a good minute before answering his mentor. "That was suppose to be my future...Or rather, what's left of it. All those years……just for it to end like this.

Seta tried to comfort his friend. He was about to give Kei a friendly pat but Keitaro pushed his hands aside. Hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT PITY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HOW I FELL BECAUSE YOU DON'T."

Seta looked at Keitaro. Inside, he cursed the people who made him into what he is today. The man in front of him was not the Keitaro he knew. That man died a long time ago. What's left was just a shell of the old Keitaro.

"I'm not saying that I know how it feels because I don't. And I wouldn't want to anytime soon. Look at me Kei."

Keitaro continued to stare at the floor. That made Seta do something he rarely did, he raised his voice.

"DAMN IT KEI! LOOK AT ME. You see these eyes? They don't show fake pity for a man down for his luck. These eyes show the pain of seeing a friend suffering. These eyes show the fear of losing a good man and close friend forever. Kei, as a friend, I'm just concerned for you.

Seta mentally added_ "……for your sanity" _

Keitaro could only remain quiet. His silence was enough of an answer for Seta.

"C'mon part timer; wear something decent, we're leaving soon"

**Hinata Dorms**

Sarah was busy fiddling with Suu's machinery and gadget. Since her had was busy with Keitaro, Sarah became Suu's new roommate. Suu didn't mind at all, two evil geniuses are better than one they say.

Sarah was talking to Suu while fixing one of her many robots "Papa called me the other day. Kei just got out."

"He read the letter?" Asked Suu without looking up. She to was engrossed in her work.

"Yea……… Papa said Kei's a wreck."

Suu stopped what she was doing and looked at Sarah with concerned eyes. "I hope oni-chan gets better…..It's no fun without him here"

"Yea. Things are becoming a bit dull since that jerk left." Answered Sarah.

The two girls continued on with their 'work'. Nobody spoke again. They said what was needed to be said.

**Present Time, Tokyo University **

Keitaro was feeling very awkward right now. He returned to a place he never thought he would see again. But this time, instead of feeling that slight jolt of magic like he always have, he felt nothing. Empty. As a precaution, Keitaro was wearing a baseball cap and contact lenses. That way, not many would recognize him. That was a smart move on his hand because apparently the Hinata House incident was still hot gossip among the students. And like always, they sometimes exaggerated the story. But the story in essence, was still the same. Girls, victim. Keitaro, culprit.

**General P.O.V**

Deciding to get some fresh air, Keitaro made his way to the courtyard, a place where he spent many lunches. Sometimes alone, but mostly with the love of his life. But that was all just a lie, a fabrication. That was a dream that Keitaro had woken up. Real life became his nightmare. How he longed for the dream world once again, how he longed to be happy. How he longed for his pain to recede back into the darkness. How he longed……for death's sweet embrace.

Taking a seat, Keitaro decided to catch a few minutes of sleep. He needed them. God knows he needed them.

**Keitaro's P.O.V ( Dream World)**

_**Keitaro saw his younger self with his 'promised girl at the park. **_

"They say that when two lovers meet at Toudai, they'll live happily ever after"

"_You promised me"_

_**The scene changes. Now Keitaro is looking at a smiling Kitsune.**_

"You can always count on me Sugah!"

"_Lies……"_

_**Once again, the scene changes. Keitaro was in the forest, helping Motoko perfecting her sister's technique**_

"I trust you Urashima."

"Lies_"_

_**Now, Keitaro was staring an old friend. Her eyes showed so much love and care.**_

"Ano…..but I do like you Kei-kun!

"_Stop them……_

_**The room became pitch black. Only a familiar voice was heard**__. _

"_I_ love you Keitaro"

"_No…..!_

The same voice spoke again. "I love you……forever and a day"

"_No...You don't... You lied to me Naru."_

Keitaro began to break in tears. He fell to the ground sobbing. Punching the floor as the tears cascade down his face.

"_And yet……. I still love you……"_

**Real World**

The incident went around like a forest fire. And in the middle of all that, was Naru. She embraced the attention. She had the traumatized victim act all down to a pat. She was so convincing that nobody saw pass her lies. In fact, people showed her with love and care. Nobody realized that their innocent girl was in fact the complete opposite. Except Keitaro...

**A familiar voice stood out of all the others. That voice brought a familiar chill down Naru's spine. **

"Naru? "

**Hinata Hotel**

Haruka was with Grandma Hina in her hotel room. Apparently Hina Urashima requested that she came alone. She had something important to tell he adopted daughter and grandchild.

"You wanted too see me granny?" asked Haruka. As always, she had a ciggerate in her mouth. Strangely enough, it wasn't lit.

Grandma Hina welcomed her adopted daughter. " Haruka, seat down. This will take a while"

Haruka, being the obedient daughter, did as what Grandma Hina asked "Okay………What's this about granny?" asked Haruka.

Grandma Hina approached Haruka and held her hands. "Haruka……….I want you to promise me. Promise me that whatever I tell you today must remain between the two of us. Do not tell anyone, especially Keitaro.

Haruka looked at Grandma Hina with concern. "Granny……..where are you getting at?" said Haruka nervously.

"Haruka…….please" pleaded Grandma Hina

Haruka had no choice but to agree. Something must be wrong, she have'nt seen her Grandma Hina like this before. "Allright……So what's this news?"

**10 minutes later**

"What?!"

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to Linda. I may have not known you. I may have not seen you, but I will pray for you. Look after your stepson and husband from the heavens. They love you too much. Rest in peace._**

* * *

Right, I'm off to do Changing Seasons. Till today I'm wondering why that fic isn't doing as well as this one. Oh well. Till next time.


	6. Dead Reckoning

**Dead Reckoning **

"What?! Are you serious?" Haruka uncharacteristically shouted in disbelief at the truth her mother just revealed.

"Yes…It's true…" Hina replied in a solemn tone. The owner of Hinata café was floored at finding out the horrible revelation as she paced back and forth to clear her mind.

"How long?" Her daughter inquired in a quiet voice as she went for a cigarette to calm her nerves.

"About a month at best. That's why I went on my trip. I thought it would do some good for this ailing heart of mine. But…ever since I found out what happened to Keitaro…I fear that my time is running out faster than expected." The family leader answered with a sad smile.

"I guess this is my punishment for what happened to my grandson. I claimed I left him the apartments so that he could finally have the dream he craved for so long since he was a child. But in truth, I didn't do that for him, I did it for myself. Because of my selfishness, all of this has happened to him. I guess…in my own way, I abandoned him just like my son, his wife, and the girls did. All in the name of my own happiness..." She added in a melancholic tone.

"Mom…" The café owner said with a frown as her own 'sins' against Keitaro came running back into her mind. All because of a single word. Reaching into a bag, Hina pulled out a large envelope and passed it to her daughter. "What's this Mother?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The open slit in the envelope answered her before her mother could.

"If anything should happen to me, please give that to Keitaro. I wish I could take all of the pain he is feeling with me when I'm gone from this world. But I can't, so this is all I can do for him…" She replied.

"Stop talking like that!" Haruka yelled once more as tears started to fall from her eyes. Hina smiled and walked up to her, brushing the liquid away gently with her hand.

"It's okay Haruka, my beautiful daughter. I lived a good life. I saw the world and have been blessed with being around beautiful children like you, the girls, Kanako and Keitaro. The only regret I have is that I caused my favorite grandson's suffering. I'll take all the blame for that sin. I wish I could do more for him before I…I…" She never got to finish as she suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her heart in pain.

"MOM!!" Haruka screamed as she went to her mother's side.

_Tokyo University Grounds- A few hours later_

At the grounds, a desolate Keitaro walked through the grounds of the school where he thought his dreams would come true. What was on his mind no one could truly say. He was no longer the Keitaro of old. Just a lost, lonely soul filled with nothing but despair. He turned his head and saw his former lover from a distance. And although she could not see him, he could see her.

"Naru…" Keitaro said her name above a whisper. As always, that name brought him immense grief as well as a minute level of joy. After all, she was technically his first love. And a first love is never forgotten, even if you hate that person for life. He was about to approach her to make his move. To make her pay for all that she did to him. But once again, the cruelty of fate was about to cause more damage to the young man's already fragile mind and heart as his cell phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" He said quietly with a hint of anger in his tone for being interrupted.

"_Keitaro, it's me! You have to come to Hinata hospital right away! Granny is dying!_" Haruka told him over the phone, though she cursed to herself for adding the last part. The young man's eyes widened and his face became pale as he unconsciously closed his cell phone and started to run as if his life depended on it. Only in this case, his favorite relative next to his sister's life depended on it.

_Hinata Hospital- Thirty minutes later_

Panting hard as if his lungs were on fire, Keitaro finally made it to the hospital. After frantically asking where his grandmother was, he ran to the ward. Once there, he saw Haruka and Kanako talking to a doctor and a nurse. When they saw him, they tried to call out to him, but it fell on deaf ears as he busted through the door of Hina's room.

"GRANNY!" Keitaro shouted as he went to her bed. What he saw would burn into his memory forever as he saw the leader of their family, the strongest and kindest woman he knew, lying there motionless. Her face, covered with a white cloth.

It was then that his aunt, sister and the medical people came into the room.

"Onichan!" Kanako called out.

"Wait a minut-" The nurse started to say.

"Get out…" The young man said in a hard voice.

"Keitaro…" Haruka said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged away harshly.

"**GET THE HELL OUT! ALL OF YOU!!**" He screamed to the point of the whole ward hearing him as he swiftly turned his head at them with his eyes red from his waterfall tears. Haruka turned to the doctor in charge, and the young man nodded his head, as if saying that it was okay. The café owner lowered her head and escorted Kanako and the others out of the room, closing the door behind them quietly. Once they were gone, Keitaro went to her bed and fell to his knees. He took his grandmother's hand as gently as he could; nearly flinching at how frail it felt.

"I'm…sorry that I couldn't make…" Keitaro muttered, talking as if she could hear him.

"Granny…" The young man said dismally as he lowered his head on the bed. What precious sanity that was still left inside of him died…alongside Urashima Hina.

His screwed his eyes shut, his body shaking as if he were about to scream to the heavens. But no sound came from him, not even a sob. However, his tears continued to fall as if against his will. Standing up slowly, he gave her one last kiss to her forehead, and then left the room.

When he came out, Haruka and Kanako walked up to him. But just as they were about to say something to him, they immediately froze when they saw his face and looked into his eyes. The former landlord's features were blank and lurid while his eyes were as lifeless as a corpse. Without acknowledging either of them, he walked past them as if they didn't exist. He walked away from everyone and everything he knew. Tokyo U, the girls at Hinata, his family, his few friends, none of that mattered anymore. He, like his grandmother, had left this world on the day the Urashima family would consider their darkest. And it would be a long time before **anyone** would see him again.

_Two weeks later-Hinata cemetery_

Not wanting to prolong their pain, the Urashima family decided to quickly lay their family head to rest. Hina's funeral was very intimate and quiet despite the fact that nearly every patron in the city went to pay their respects, showing how much of an impact she made to Hinata City. All of the family was there, save one. And even the tenants of Hinata House arrived to give their final farewells.

Despite having nothing but respect for the original owner who opened her home to give them shelter when they needed it most, almost all of the family were outraged, infuriated and disgusted when they showed up, to the point that the most venomous insults were thrown on several occasions. But Haruka, with much protest from the family, allowed them to attend, saying that despite what happened that's what her mother would have wanted. As the coffin started to descend into the ground, each of the girls was lost in thought as they said their solemn farewell.

_Kitsune_

The normally strong fox woman had her head lowered in disgrace throughout most of the proceedings, her cheek still stinging from Kanako's 'gift'. Mainly because she knew that what she did best in the house helped cause this tragedy. She didn't want things to end this way. She didn't want anyone to die. Had she'd known that her greed and deception would not only destroy Keitaro, but cause the death of a person she loved and respected more than her own parents, she wouldn't have went through with the plan.

But would've and could've won't bring Hina back. Kitsune had to live with the fact that her sins would leave a hole in her heart for the rest of her days.

Hina once told her that even a Kitsune would eventually be punished by the gods if it played one trick too many. Konno Mitsune finally knows what she meant. And she knew if she ever saw Keitaro again, there would be another punishment in store for her.

_Motoko_

For the first time in many years, Aoyama Motoko openly wept as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. For today, she was not a warrior of Shinmeiryu, but a simple young woman who had lost a loved one. Inwardly, she couldn't help but laugh bitterly at herself since it was because of the person she called a weak, useless male that she was able to bring out this side of herself that she was once afraid of showing. A side she ran away from even before she left her home in Kyoto. A side that once shed tears in front of the young man who always accepted her, but only rewarded him with the merciless tip of her sword.

It was because of those two people that she became the strong woman that she is. That they showed her that there was more to life than the sword. And now one of them is gone while the other is shattered.

That made the pain she was feeling all the more difficult to take. She thought she wielded her sword against Keitaro in the name of justice. But justice without mercy makes you less than human. It would be a while before she would ever pick up a sword again for any reason. But when she did, she would never forget what Keitaro and Hina did for her. She finally knows that even a warrior is human. She will finally learn…true justice.

_Shinobu_

Maehara Shinobu held the hands of both of her parents tightly. The divorced parents who normally bickered and fought in front of their daughter were civil on this day, doing whatever they could to ease their child's pain. She had lost her grandmother a long time ago, and the fact that she would feel the pain of losing another one, even though they were not bonded by blood, was nearly too much for her pure heart to bear. Deep within herself, she wished that it was Keitaro, her first and only love, her sempai that was holding her hand.

But she knew that she didn't deserve that precious gift. Why? Because she knew that he was somewhere out there, suffering over everything that's happened in his life. And what did she do as always? Nothing…She just stood at the sidelines and hoped for things to be better.

Since he came into her life, he always believed in the young girl, protecting and caring for her as best as he could. But not once did she ever return the favor when he needed it most…Not once.

When her fellow residents were preparing to beat down on him over a 'perverted' act, she either watched shyly or just ran away from him crying, leaving him to their mercy. She never lifted a hand against him, and she was not part of Naru's plan, but she knew she hurt him in her own way, perhaps just as much as the others did. He never turned his back on her, but she did to him, and that was something you never did to someone you truly love. That painful fact only made her cry more as she buried her head into her father's arm. All she could do was say a prayer for him like always, and a prayer for Hina for letting him into her life. She vowed that the next time they met; she wouldn't run from her sempai. That she would show him that his faith in her wasn't misplaced.

Shinobu was done with wishful thinking…She was ready to take the lead.

_Sarah_

McDougal Sarah never liked funerals. It always reminded her of her late mother. It was the reason she held onto her papa so tightly, so protectively. But as the proceedings carried on, it made her realize that loving someone means knowing when to hold on, and when to let go. She looked up at her papa silently, knowing that someday when his time came, she would be at his funeral as well. All she could do was hope that he did whatever he wanted to do in this world before leaving it. And that when it did happen, that the friends she once called weirdoes would be by her side.

She truly couldn't say that she knew Hina well. But by thinking of her, she couldn't help but think of Keitaro. Despite her cruelty to him when she first met him, the constant name calling before she broke an ancient carving on his face, or kicking him with her best friend Su, he gave her everything he could while her father wasn't around. He didn't owe her or her papa anything. He could've refused her outright and abandon her for everything she did, and it would've been his right. But like all the others in that house, he accepted her with a smile and a hug. She always said she could care less about the dork, but she knew that she was lying to herself. For without her realizing it, he managed to get a permanent place in her heart, a place where only her papa and mother dwelled. Seta looked down at his daughter as her face started to scrunch up.

"I miss him…" The young girl mumbled so only he would hear her. Seta said nothing and nodded, knowing what she meant. It was then that she buried her head in her papa's arm and started to cry softly. Maybe later, once she has regained her composure, she would deny ever saying that she missed the dork. But at least for today, she would do something selfless for her first friend in Japan. She would cry for him since he could not right now.

_Su_

Kaolla Su was the type of person who would smile, regardless of the situation. She felt that with her smiling, the pain would go away, and others would be able to smile with her. Maybe that was why she left her home on Molmol. Maybe that was why she was direct and blunt with others, even if she ended up hurting that person. Maybe that's why she vowed to herself that she would never grow up. But she knew she was just fooling herself, that she was just running away like the others. Her brother told her, Hina told her, and Keitaro told her that everyone has to grow up someday and that she would have to face things in life she may not want to. Even the characters from her favorite storybook Peter Pan grew up after all of their adventures came to an end. But she just ignored them, always looking for the next game to play. She now wishes she had listened.

The childish mask she wore wanted to smile today, but her true self never did. Nothing could ever bring a smile on the mourners' faces today, not even hers. Like it or not, she had to face a reality she was running away from nearly all of her life like everyone else. And the two people that really knew her best, who knew her even more than Motoko, Sarah and her brother, were not here with her. She never felt so alone in her life. And no amount of bananas, new invention nor any kind of game would take away the loneliness she felt at that moment. It was a hard lesson in life she had to face, but it was one she would not forget ever again. Otherwise, when she saw her other 'brother' again, she couldn't look him in the face. Her childish mask had begun to crumble.

_Mutsumi_

Tears of sorrow were falling from the eyes of the beautiful woman from Okinawa. Not only because of the death of a loved one, but also because seeing the Urashima family made her think of her first love. After taking some time to think about what happened, she realized that she had made a horrible and unforgivable mistake. Deep down, she felt that something was amiss, that something just didn't feel right. But in the end, she became as guilty as everyone in the house. But it wasn't the first time she had made a mistake that caused him to suffer as her thoughts went back to those times she smiled while Naru pummeled him for those mistakes.

Her mind went to that day in Okinawa when she came close to 'marrying' the one who told him that if they went to Tokyo U, they would live happily ever after, sealing it with a kiss on the same cheek she slapped not too long ago. She allowed her close friend, the one who betrayed and broke his heart, to win that day. She didn't put up a fight for him and considered him a lost cause. Despite the fact that she gave him his first kiss and went on her first date with him. Despite the fact she loved him with all of her heart and would do anything for him. Maybe that was why she gave up on him so easily when she thought that he committed those crimes.

She had hoped to see Keitaro today. To at least try to make amends for all that she has done to him. But he was not to be found among the mourners present. She wasn't surprised though…he had every right to do so. She had given up on him as always and let go of the young man who saved her life, removing him from her life and her heart. And she knew that was her biggest mistake of all.

_Haruka_

Like Kitsune, Haruka could only stare at the ground throughout the entire service. In her mind, her only thoughts were of her nephew. Where he was, his general well-being, the normally well connected woman knew nothing. Nobody had seen him since he left the hospital that day, not even Kanako or his parents. And it only brought her more shame, since this was the first time she thought of him more than any time he was the landlord in that house. And all because she hated to be called 'Aunt'.

Her thoughts went back to what her mother said on her last day. She knew that Hina wasn't totally to blame for what happened. That some of that guilt came at her feet. For it was because of her that the girl's first impression of Keitaro was a bad one, and it would have a lasting effect throughout the years he was there. He may have continued the lie, but he continued a lie **she** created. And she too, had raised a hand against him, simply for calling her something that made her foolishly feel old, despite the fact that she was only in her late twenties to early thirties.

It was then that her past memories with her nephew came out in front from the deepest parts of her mind. She remembered how he rode on her shoulders when he was young and they ran all over the complex laughing happily. He would always say, "Let's run again Auntie!" and she would smile and happily oblige him. Or when he climbed in her bed and held her tightly until he fell asleep, mumbling, "I love you Auntie…" before she hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

It was then that the strong and stoic woman started to sob in misery, wrapping her arms around herself. Seta tried to comfort her, but she moved away from him. This time, this was a pain she would face alone, as punishment for her sins to Keitaro. That's why she had put her ideas of vengeance against the girls aside, and allowed them to attend the funeral. Not only because that's what her mother would have wanted, but what her nephew of old would have wanted. A nephew that she wanted to bring back from the abyss and ask for forgiveness. A nephew that she promised her mother she would look out for from now on. A nephew that once happily called her 'Auntie'.

_Kanako_

The adopted member of the Urashima family stood solemnly away from everyone else. Mainly for fear of doing something that she would regret to certain people. Had she not heard Granny Hina's last request to her, she would've killed most of the girls from the house, especially Naru and Kitsune, instead of just hitting them. But it was not only Hina's request that stayed her hand. It was because she knew that the one she loved most of all in her life would be disappointed in her. And she couldn't live if that happened.

Like her aunt, her mind was focused on finding her lost brother who meant everything to her. After seeing the look of nothingness on his face, she feared that Keitaro would do something terrible to himself, not that she could blame him. She looked within herself to find a way to ease his pain like he did with her so long ago. His parents were about to send her back to the adoption agency since she was so disobedient, isolated and insubordinate to them. But it was because of Keitaro's kindness that she was allowed to stay, and that helped her to smile for the first time in her life. It was one of the main reasons that she would always love him with all of her heart, even though most would call that love unnatural.

Unfortunately, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she knew that the damage had been done and that there may be nothing left to save. Still, she wouldn't give up in making him smile like he did with her. That's why for now, her brother would come first. But she knew that those who made her brother suffer in that house would pay someday. And if anything had happened to Keitaro, it would be sooner rather than later.

_Naru_

Narusegawa Naru gently touched her bruised cheeks as the coffin lowered into the earth. She didn't flinch when Kanako attacked her because she knew she deserved it. She knew she deserved more than that, after what she had done to not only Granny Hina, but Keitaro as well.

Nothing in this world could replace Urashima Hina. No one could replace the kindness, love and selflessness of the two Urashimas that accepted her into their home since she was a sickly and lonely two year old. Nobody could take all the hurt and punishment that was inflicted on Keitaro by her and still say that he loved and cared for her. And she ended up betraying them of her own free will and in the worse possible way, eventually destroying them both. It truly made her wish that she was dead.

If Keitaro, Kanako or any of his family wanted her blood, they could have it as far as she was concerned. When she found out about Hina's death and Keitaro's disappearance, she knew that there would be no forgiveness for what she did. It was something the brunette was certain she would never receive or earn. She was always afraid of being left alone, but in the end, it was a fate she brought on herself by pushing away the two people who truly did love her.

It was at that point that she turned to her lover Kentaro and saw a slight smirk forming across his visage. As if she had an epiphany, she eyed the man and partner in crime she loved with a sense of disgust and hatred as she quietly clenched her fist in anger.

Maybe…just maybe…hope was not yet lost for her.

_Kentaro_

Sakata Kentaro had to do his best to look sad through the proceedings. But he was glad that the old fart was finally dead. With her gone and Keitaro out of the way, his plans were going better than expected and would soon come full circle. And when they were complete, he could reap in the riches of the Urashima family he long sought after, **without** a certain brunette and her friends.

His father would be proud of him. The apple didn't fall far from the tree.

After the proceedings came to a close and the majority of the people left, the girls each paid their final respects separately since they were forbidden to do so at the funeral by Keitaro's parents. Afterwards, they turned to leave and head back to the house. For a brief moment, one of the girls turned back and saw a familiar silhouette not too far from them, looking down at the grave silently while kneeling down a moment later. Each and every one of them could have sworn that their heart stopped at that time. Once it passed, they went back over to the grave, but the man left quickly before any of them had the chance to approach him.

When they reached Hina's resting place, they saw a lonely bouquet of flowers on the grave. Kanako leaned down and picked it up, taking a whiff of them.

"Onichan placed these flowers here…" Kanako confirmed in a quiet voice.

"That was sempai?!" Shinobu inquired incredulously.

"Yes, these flowers have his scent on them. But…" The young woman replied sadly.

"What's wrong Kanako?" Haruka asked.

"Look at the flowers…" She answered as she showed them to the girls.

"These are anemones and verbenas." Motoko said, showing off her knowledge.

"What's so bad about those?" Naru questioned in confusion.

"You're in Tokyo U and you don't know?! Anemones represent fading hope and forsakenness, while verbenas are solemn flowers which means 'Please pray for me.'." Kanako explained joylessly as she clutched the flowers close to her as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Onichan…" She whispered as everyone lowered their heads.

_Three months later_

Sakura petals flew with the evening breeze at the grave of Urashima Hina. The pale pink of the blossoms complimented the dull orange of the sun as it went down the horizon. A lone figure in Urashima Keitaro made his way to his grandmother's grave. As he silently paid his respects, he could swear to Kami that he heard her voice calling to him along with the wind.

_Keitaro…_

But nothing would change his mind on what he was about to do. Some may curse him for it; others may hate him for it. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't going to listen to anyone else except himself. After laying a nicer bouquet of flowers than the ones he left last time, the young man didn't move. He just stood there…thinking. Ten minutes later, he knelt in front of Hina's gravestone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 9mm handgun he bought not too long ago. He jerked the gun so that the bullet chamber opened. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a single bullet and placed it inside the chamber. He didn't really bother with any more ammunition. He only needed one. After all, he already took care of everything else he needed to do.

Slowly, he raised the barrel to his temple…Taking one last deep breath, he looked up in the sky for some sort of sign. Tears of sorrow cascaded down his cheek before he pulled the trigger.

"_I'm sorry"_

**(BANG)**

_Let's turn the hands of time backwards for a while…_

_Hinata House (Earlier this morning)_

Su brought in the mail after seeing the postman leaving the compound.

"Guys! Mail's here!" Su shouted so that the whole house could hear.

"I'll take that Su…" Kitsune said as she got up from the couch and took the mail. After sifting through all of the junk mail and bills, she came across a bulky manila envelope.

"Hmm? This envelope has no return address…" She said to herself. Letting her natural curiosity get the best of her once more, she opened the envelope to discover a videotape. What was on the tape made her eyes widen.

_The contents of this tape are to be watched immediately and only in the presence of the residents of Hinata House, Urashima Kanako and Urashima Haruka. This is for their eyes only._

"Su, call everyone down here now. I'll go to the café to get Haruka and Kanako." Kitsune said urgently. Su nodded and did as she was told. Ten minutes later, everyone was in the living room for the first time since Hina's funeral. Once everyone was there, Kitsune told Su to insert the tape and press play. Once that was accomplished, what appeared on the screen shocked everybody to their core. For on the screen was Keitaro.

The way he looked made his family members and Shinobu shudder. His eyes had dark circles around as if he had not slept for weeks. His normally well kept clothes was shoddy, dirty and worn. He looked weak and pallid, showing obvious signs of weight loss. And his voice was tired, as if twenty years were added to it.

"_Hello girls. Aunt Haruka, my dear little sister Kanako. It's been a while. I won't be too long. There's just something I want to say to all of you…_" Keitaro said with his trademark smile which no longer had its beautiful luster to it. When they saw how he looked and sounded, they glared at Naru and Kitsune with hatred and disgust. They all felt that the two of them were to blame for this entire mess. That they were the ones who should rot in jail for their crimes.

But after a brief moment, they were all brought back by the fact that every one of them was blameworthy. In one way or another, they had all hurt and forsaken Keitaro in his time of need. They all abused his trust along with his body. They all abused his kindness as they sent him flying through the air time and time again. They all left the one that was there for every one of them, on the brink of death as they always did, finding him guilty as always without caring about his innocence. The Keitaro they saw on the screen, the one who only wanted what every human wish for in their life, a little happiness and love, was a dark shadow of what he was when he came into their lives. And it each hit them hard in their hearts.

"_Kanako, Aunt Haruka, Mutsumi, Shinobu, Motoko, Su, Sarah, Kitsune, and Naru. Despite all that has happened, all of this unending pain and…emptiness in me…I'm glad that I met all of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better person to all of you. That I wasn't a better landlord. Maybe if I was, none of this would have happened. But we all know that that's a lie. I guess I was truly cursed after all. Holding onto a stupid childhood promise, thinking that someone would…No, could love me. You were all right, I am a baka._" He let out a humorless chuckle as he continued.

"_And yet, as much as I want to hate all of you with every fiber of my being for ruining my life, I know that I can't. So all I can say is…thank you for being there for my Grandma. I want to say more, but I'm so tired. You've all suffered enough because of me. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I see now why you all hate me, why I was a target of your attacks again and again, why my own parents kicked me out of their house, why everyone I've ever met laughed at me like I was a joke. I now realize that I never have and never will be wanted or loved by anyone, not even by my own family. This weak baka is gone from your lives, just as you all wanted. The "Get rid of Keitaro." plan was a success. Congrats. All I can say now is goodbye and good luck. I hope that your lives will be much better without me. I still…love you all…_" He finished with a wave as the tape shut off a second later. When the screen had gone black, each and every one of them started to weep, all of them thinking the same thing.

'_What have we done?'_


	7. Ignore this

I'm back guys and gals! Yeap, I'm currently enjoying my holidays and after finally moving my arse out of bed, I wrote this. In the wee early morning no less! I sorry if I've been away for too long, but you understand right? Keep a look out ehh, this is just the beginning of my return to writing! Heck, one month and nothing to do,

Go figure ehh?

Now before I forget, I want to give a shoutout to a pal on mine on this website. Mr Lee! Your devious song " Colors of my Heart" gave me half of the plot for this chapter so thanks mate and thanks for that very nice email. A few more I wanna say hey is to the couple of guys who always r and r after most chapters. Yeap that's you Jak, Ken, Tropic and of course, my pal Warbender and Triblade.

To Pwnin Ronin: That's was way to flattering mate. I'm not that good. Still, massive thanks.

To rleroygordon: Thanks for that man. As I said earlier, I'm far from perfect and well, I blame Word. Hehehe. Still, you gave some solid advice and hopefully, it showed here.

And massive thanks to all who wished me luck on my exams. If you wanna know, I did agedoshi Tofu and two others which I did with a partner. And I think my examiner was impressed with the taste. Nice!

Enough of me, onwards!

Kioku No Katasumi (Nook of Memory)

Kitsune fell to the floor, crying. Over and over again, she muttered to herself, saying things like she didn't meant for things to end this way. She just wanted to make a quick buck, like always. She had to make some sort of money; she couldn't keep up with her lifestyle if she didn't.

Mutsumi could only stare at her former best friend. Of course, she was no better herself, but what Naru did was unforgivable. Before Naru could open her mouth, Mutsumi walked up to her and did something she should have done a long time ago.

_**(SLAP)**_

"He loved you…..Like I loved him" whispered Mutsumi as she clenched her fist in anger.

Naru stared in disbelief. The soaring pain from the slap lingered.She knew she deserved that but not from Mutsumi.

No…..not from any of these girls. They were all guilty. They were all responsible…. For everything.

_Naru may have broken his mind……But it was the others that killed him inside. _

Naru snapped out of her frozen trance. The shock had subsided for the time being. If she was going down, she's bringing everyone with her.

"You're as guilty as I am Mutsumi! You left him to rot in that prison! You betrayed his trust!" shouted Naru in retaliation.

Mutsumi couldn't believe it. She dared? After all she did, she still had the guts to point the finger at others?

Despite all the finger pointing and shouting, it was the voice of a shy, insecure girl that brought everyone to a dead silence.

" Sempai…….." sobbed Shinobu quietly to herself. She was lost, confused. This was all a bad dream. All this……a façade of deception. An ambush on her senses.

_But she knew that it wasn't. This was real. There was no façade, no deception. On truth. And it hurts._

Like Kitsune, bit by bit, she broke down. But unlike the rest, she grew stronger as each tear fell to the ground.

_She wasn't the little hopeless girl anymore. No…..Not anymore. She won't go down on a whim anymore….._

"Go on…Fight with each other. Take the easy way out and point the finger at the person next to you. But…… I will never fall to your level. Never." said Shinobu solemnly.

If the adults of the house won't take responsibility for their actions…

_She would have to become one herself then. _

" _Sempai…wherever you are, please….. Be safe." _Thought Shinobu as she made her way out of the dorm.

Both Sarah and Koala could only walk back to their rooms, each deep in thought. All that remained were the four stunned adults of Hinata Dorm.

_**Hinata Tea Shop**_

Haruka was busy tending after her customers. Ever since members of the media found out about the scandal, her once quiet little tea shop had turned into a hectic, buzzing joint.

_Nobody came for the coffee. _

So in light of the tragic events, business had been good. Sure, she had to fend off reporters once in a while, but as they say. Any publicity is good publicity. Nevertheless, she would trade it all ii exchange for things to return back to better times. Quieter times.

_Happier times_

Once the lunch rush was over, Haruka would normally close her shop for a couple of hours. This was her time to clean up, and prepare for tea rush. Though lately, any free time she had went straight to one thing and one thing only. Locating Keitaro.

Over the past weeks, she did everything in her power to find her long lost nephew. But nothing came, her efforts were fruitless…..In vain.

_Keitaro just……disappeared. _

" Haruka-san! Haruka-san! "

A familiar voice broke her out of her deep thought. As she lazily scanned the shop's entrance, she saw little Shinobu, gasping for breath.

"Catch your breath Shinobu-chan…… Now, what's all the rush for?" asked Haruka

Shinobu did as she was told. After a few seconds of hard breathing, she told Haruka the news.

"It's Sempai! He mailed us a tape!"

Haruka's cigarette fell to the floor. Her mouth stayed open for a good half a minute.

"He what? "

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

Haruka began to tear. She felt like a huge load of her shoulder had been taken away.

"_Thank god…….Kei…You're still alive" _thought Haruka

Shinobu couldn't help but tear up as well. Despite all the things that happened back at the dorm, she too felt a little amount of relief when she saw the tape. It showed that Kei was still alive…….was still safe.

After recovering from her display of immense emotions, Haruka walked to the door, changed her sign from "WELCOME" to "WE'RE CLOSED", picked up her telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Kanako? Yeah it's me. I need you down here. There's something I need to tell you in person….and call Seta too."

Shinobu shuffled in her seat. She knew Haruka was planning something. And she wanted in. She was going to show everyone her new side……her confident side.

" Haruka-san….. What are you gonna say to Sempai once you see him again" asked Shinobu in an effort to make conversation.

Haruka smiled at the little girl. "Me? I'm not gonna say a word. I'm just going to beat his thick skull with my _harisen _until he swears not to pull this kinda stunt ever again!" Answered Haruka mischievously.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Kanako arrived and heard the news from Haruka. Like herself , Kanako broke down in tears and cried tears of relief. Seta on the other hand could only look down in shame. He knew this day would come.

_Seta knew more then he let on. In fact, he was the only person that Keitaro kept in contact with since his disappearance. And he knew what Keitaro was going to do once the tape was out. He promised not to tell. He swore to keep it to himself. He gave his word……_

_But seeing his beloved Haruka smiling and laughing while in reality Keitaro was probably in the middle of nowhere, with a noose on his neck killed him inside._

_No, he can't hold the peace any longer. _

Haruka noticed the solemn expression on Seta's face. "What's wrong? You should be happy! At least now we know that Kei's alive and well!"

Seta looked deep into Haruka's face. After taking a long puff from his cigerate, Seta slowly took off his glasses and placed them on the table. He pinched his nose on frustration. He was going to regret this later

"Ladies…the truth is….."

**Ten Minutes Later**

(_**SLAP**_)

Seta didn't flinch.

(_**SLAP**_)

Again, he didn't flinch. He expected this. In fact, he expected worse. But knowing Haruka, this was only the beginning.

"WHY! SETA WHY!" screamed Haruka.

Seta could only do what he always did when Haruka was this emotionally damaged. He hugged her.

Over and over again, Haruka punched his back, screaming in sorrow and agony as she delivered blow after blow.

Still…..he didn't flinch…..He didn't mind baring the pain. He took it all. He loved her too much to not do so.

Over time, her punches became softer….slower. Finally her head fell down to Seta's shoulder. As her tears continue to fall, she slowly returned Seta's embrace.

"It's going to be all right. It's going to okay." coaxed Seta as he rubbed Haruka's back in an effort to calm her down.

Kanako, on the other hand could only hold her head in disbelief. She too was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. But… a warm touch quickly brought her back to her senses….

"Sempai had never given up before! Have faith in him as he did to us" Shinobu said as she held Kanako's hand.

Seta smiled when he saw little Shinobu. Despite everything she's been through, Shinobu had turned from a shy, male phobic girl into a mature young lady.

_All because of that particular young man who always cheered her on. _

Nobody spoke a word after that. The two girls excused themselves while Seta stayed on, keeping Haruka company when she needed it the most.

* * *

_**Hinata Cemetery**_

(_**BANG**_)

_Birds scattered as the sound of the gunshot echoed. A long defining silence blanketed the grave as the falling pale Sakura leaves complimented the pale orange of sunset………_

* * *

**On that day my heart crumbled in silence**

_**Even though I scream at being broken**_

_**Inerasable memories and darkness flow into my eyes**_

* * *

"...huh ?!"

Keitaro opened his eyes. Again he blinked. He should have been dead. But yet, here he is. He suddenly noticed that he was not alone. Keitaro looked upwards and saw a man holding his gun, smoke still flowing out of the barrel. Keitaro couldn't see his face as it was covered by the hood of the young man's robe.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Keitaro felt a burning sensation on his cheek. The stranger had knocked the gun out of Keitaro's mouth in the nick of time; though the bullet still grazed Kei's right cheek.

"You're a very hard man to find Mr Urashima. Had I came any later, my efforts would had been in vain." Answered the stranger.

Keitaro, still in shocked, yelled "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

"Who I am is Irrelevant. It is who I represent that you should be more concerned with. And to answer you inevitable second question Mr Urashima, again it is not I that want something from you, rather it was my Employer" answered the young man coolly.

"Your Employer? Who... " Asked Keitaro in a lightly lower voice.

A second man emerged behind the first stranger. Unlike the younger male, this man had no hood on his long robe. From what Keitaro saw, he had long white hair and a beard to match it. His facial features shows that he is Caucasian, probably English and at least in his early seventies.

"That would be me Mr Keitaro…….You may not know me….but I was a good friend of your grandmother……" answered the older man in fluent Japanese.

"And I am here to honor Hinata Urashima's final request."

* * *

So? Was it worth the wait? You guys know what to do right.

Righto, im off to bed. It's already 6.30 here to…..you know. I'm off.

p/s: To all who is interested. I finally got a blog up to cure my boredom. Check it out, links at my profile page. And yea, I show my real face there, so prepare a barfbag! And fell free to refer to my real name after doing so.


	8. Kioku No Katasumi

I'm back guys and gals! Yeap, I'm currently enjoying my holidays and after finally moving my arse out of bed, I wrote this. In the wee early morning no less! I sorry if I've been away for too long, but you understand right? Keep a look out ehh, this is just the beginning of my return to writing! Heck, one month and nothing to do,

Go figure ehh?

Now before I forget, I want to give a shoutout to a pal on mine on this website. Mr Lee! Your devious song " Colors of my Heart" gave me half of the plot for this chapter so thanks mate and thanks for that very nice email. A few more I wanna say hey is to the couple of guys who always r and r after most chapters. Yeap that's you Jak, Ken, Tropic and of course, my pal Warbender and Triblade.

To Pwnin Ronin: That's was way to flattering mate. I'm not that good. Still, massive thanks.

To rleroygordon: Thanks for that man. As I said earlier, I'm far from perfect and well, I blame Word. Hehehe. Still, you gave some solid advice and hopefully, it showed here.

And massive thanks to all who wished me luck on my exams. If you wanna know, I did agedoshi Tofu and two others which I did with a partner. And I think my examiner was impressed with the taste. Nice!

Enough of me, onwards!

Kioku No Katasumi (Nook of Memory)

Kitsune fell to the floor, crying. Over and over again, she muttered to herself, saying things like she didn't meant for things to end this way. She just wanted to make a quick buck, like always. She had to make some sort of money; she couldn't keep up with her lifestyle if she didn't.

Mutsumi could only stare at her former best friend. Of course, she was no better herself, but what Naru did was unforgivable. Before Naru could open her mouth, Mutsumi walked up to her and did something she should have done a long time ago.

_**(SLAP)**_

"He loved you…..Like I loved him" whispered Mutsumi as she clenched her fist in anger.

Naru stared in disbelief. The soaring pain from the slap lingered.She knew she deserved that but not from Mutsumi.

No…..not from any of these girls. They were all guilty. They were all responsible…. For everything.

_Naru may have broken his mind……But it was the others that killed him inside. _

Naru snapped out of her frozen trance. The shock had subsided for the time being. If she was going down, she's bringing everyone with her.

"You're as guilty as I am Mutsumi! You left him to rot in that prison! You betrayed his trust!" shouted Naru in retaliation.

Mutsumi couldn't believe it. She dared? After all she did, she still had the guts to point the finger at others?

Despite all the finger pointing and shouting, it was the voice of a shy, insecure girl that brought everyone to a dead silence.

" Sempai…….." sobbed Shinobu quietly to herself. She was lost, confused. This was all a bad dream. All this……a façade of deception. An ambush on her senses.

_But she knew that it wasn't. This was real. There was no façade, no deception. On truth. And it hurts._

Like Kitsune, bit by bit, she broke down. But unlike the rest, she grew stronger as each tear fell to the ground.

_She wasn't the little hopeless girl anymore. No…..Not anymore. She won't go down on a whim anymore….._

"Go on…Fight with each other. Take the easy way out and point the finger at the person next to you. But…… I will never fall to your level. Never." said Shinobu solemnly.

If the adults of the house won't take responsibility for their actions…

_She would have to become one herself then. _

" _Sempai…wherever you are, please….. Be safe." _Thought Shinobu as she made her way out of the dorm.

Both Sarah and Koala could only walk back to their rooms, each deep in thought. All that remained were the four stunned adults of Hinata Dorm.

_**Hinata Tea Shop**_

Haruka was busy tending after her customers. Ever since members of the media found out about the scandal, her once quiet little tea shop had turned into a hectic, buzzing joint.

_Nobody came for the coffee. _

So in light of the tragic events, business had been good. Sure, she had to fend off reporters once in a while, but as they say. Any publicity is good publicity. Nevertheless, she would trade it all ii exchange for things to return back to better times. Quieter times.

_Happier times_

Once the lunch rush was over, Haruka would normally close her shop for a couple of hours. This was her time to clean up, and prepare for tea rush. Though lately, any free time she had went straight to one thing and one thing only. Locating Keitaro.

Over the past weeks, she did everything in her power to find her long lost nephew. But nothing came, her efforts were fruitless…..In vain.

_Keitaro just……disappeared. _

" Haruka-san! Haruka-san! "

A familiar voice broke her out of her deep thought. As she lazily scanned the shop's entrance, she saw little Shinobu, gasping for breath.

"Catch your breath Shinobu-chan…… Now, what's all the rush for?" asked Haruka

Shinobu did as she was told. After a few seconds of hard breathing, she told Haruka the news.

"It's Sempai! He mailed us a tape!"

Haruka's cigarette fell to the floor. Her mouth stayed open for a good half a minute.

"He what? "

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

Haruka began to tear. She felt like a huge load of her shoulder had been taken away.

"_Thank god…….Kei…You're still alive" _thought Haruka

Shinobu couldn't help but tear up as well. Despite all the things that happened back at the dorm, she too felt a little amount of relief when she saw the tape. It showed that Kei was still alive…….was still safe.

After recovering from her display of immense emotions, Haruka walked to the door, changed her sign from "WELCOME" to "WE'RE CLOSED", picked up her telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Kanako? Yeah it's me. I need you down here. There's something I need to tell you in person….and call Seta too."

Shinobu shuffled in her seat. She knew Haruka was planning something. And she wanted in. She was going to show everyone her new side……her confident side.

" Haruka-san….. What are you gonna say to Sempai once you see him again" asked Shinobu in an effort to make conversation.

Haruka smiled at the little girl. "Me? I'm not gonna say a word. I'm just going to beat his thick skull with my _harisen _until he swears not to pull this kinda stunt ever again!" Answered Haruka mischievously.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Kanako arrived and heard the news from Haruka. Like herself , Kanako broke down in tears and cried tears of relief. Seta on the other hand could only look down in shame. He knew this day would come.

_Seta knew more then he let on. In fact, he was the only person that Keitaro kept in contact with since his disappearance. And he knew what Keitaro was going to do once the tape was out. He promised not to tell. He swore to keep it to himself. He gave his word……_

_But seeing his beloved Haruka smiling and laughing while in reality Keitaro was probably in the middle of nowhere, with a noose on his neck killed him inside._

_No, he can't hold the peace any longer. _

Haruka noticed the solemn expression on Seta's face. "What's wrong? You should be happy! At least now we know that Kei's alive and well!"

Seta looked deep into Haruka's face. After taking a long puff from his cigerate, Seta slowly took off his glasses and placed them on the table. He pinched his nose on frustration. He was going to regret this later

"Ladies…the truth is….."

**Ten Minutes Later**

(_**SLAP**_)

Seta didn't flinch.

(_**SLAP**_)

Again, he didn't flinch. He expected this. In fact, he expected worse. But knowing Haruka, this was only the beginning.

"WHY! SETA WHY!" screamed Haruka.

Seta could only do what he always did when Haruka was this emotionally damaged. He hugged her.

Over and over again, Haruka punched his back, screaming in sorrow and agony as she delivered blow after blow.

Still…..he didn't flinch…..He didn't mind baring the pain. He took it all. He loved her too much to not do so.

Over time, her punches became softer….slower. Finally her head fell down to Seta's shoulder. As her tears continue to fall, she slowly returned Seta's embrace.

"It's going to be all right. It's going to okay." coaxed Seta as he rubbed Haruka's back in an effort to calm her down.

Kanako, on the other hand could only hold her head in disbelief. She too was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. But… a warm touch quickly brought her back to her senses….

"Sempai had never given up before! Have faith in him as he did to us" Shinobu said as she held Kanako's hand.

Seta smiled when he saw little Shinobu. Despite everything she's been through, Shinobu had turned from a shy, male phobic girl into a mature young lady.

_All because of that particular young man who always cheered her on. _

Nobody spoke a word after that. The two girls excused themselves while Seta stayed on, keeping Haruka company when she needed it the most.

* * *

_**Hinata Cemetery**_

(_**BANG**_)

_Birds scattered as the sound of the gunshot echoed. A long defining silence blanketed the grave as the falling pale Sakura leaves complimented the pale orange of sunset………_

* * *

**On that day my heart crumbled in silence**

_**Even though I scream at being broken**_

_**Inerasable memories and darkness flow into my eyes**_

* * *

"...huh ?!"

Keitaro opened his eyes. Again he blinked. He should have been dead. But yet, here he is. He suddenly noticed that he was not alone. Keitaro looked upwards and saw a man holding his gun, smoke still flowing out of the barrel. Keitaro couldn't see his face as it was covered by the hood of the young man's robe.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Keitaro felt a burning sensation on his cheek. The stranger had knocked the gun out of Keitaro's mouth in the nick of time; though the bullet still grazed Kei's right cheek.

"You're a very hard man to find Mr Urashima. Had I came any later, my efforts would had been in vain." Answered the stranger.

Keitaro, still in shocked, yelled "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

"Who I am is Irrelevant. It is who I represent that you should be more concerned with. And to answer you inevitable second question Mr Urashima, again it is not I that want something from you, rather it was my Employer" answered the young man coolly.

"Your Employer? Who... " Asked Keitaro in a lightly lower voice.

A second man emerged behind the first stranger. Unlike the younger male, this man had no hood on his long robe. From what Keitaro saw, he had long white hair and a beard to match it. His facial features shows that he is Caucasian, probably English and at least in his early seventies.

"That would be me Mr Keitaro…….You may not know me….but I was a good friend of your grandmother……" answered the older man in fluent Japanese.

"And I am here to honor Hinata Urashima's final request."

* * *

So? Was it worth the wait? You guys know what to do right.

Righto, im off to bed. It's already 6.30 here to…..you know. I'm off.

p/s: To all who is interested. I finally got a blog up to cure my boredom. Check it out, links at my profile page. And yea, I show my real face there, so prepare a barfbag! And fell free to refer to my real name after doing so.


	9. Blurry

Hey there guys… now before you start pelting me with rotten fruit and vegetables because of my massive absence… I suggest you read back past chapters if not now, then maybe in a couple hours time… Notice the changes in almost all of them? Yeap that's right, massive rewrites done by yours truly with **absolutely** no help from fellow fan fictioner Mr Lee

_ (BANG)_

Okay, maybe just a tiny bit of help from him

(BANG)

Alright alright!, he did most of the work… I just did a little adjustment here and there to fit the story…. Happy now!!

Anyways, enjoy and review if you like, Oh and if you wanna review the rewrites, do it here, just post the chapter number when you do! Enjoy!

_This chapter is dedicated to Mr Lee. Couldn't have done it without you mate._

* * *

Blurry

"And I am here to honor Hinata Urashima's final request."

"Grandma's last request?" Keitaro asked warily. He wasn't going to going to let his guard down just yet. Not after going through those tough months.

The old man sensed Keitaro's uneasiness. Sighing to himself, he turned and gave a signal to his subordinate. The man in question nodded in acknowledgement and offered Keitaro his hand.

"I suggest you stand up Mr Urashima…Your late grandmother wouldn't want to see you in this state now would she?" said the man in a calm and reassuring voice.

Keitaro took his hand in response, deciding to give the two men the benefit of the doubt for now.

The old man walked solemnly to Hinata's grave, carefully placing a gold ring on the ground.

"This ring was always meant for you Hina…Even though fate separated us, this ring had always and will always belong to you…forever and a day" whispered the old man softly.

Keitaro, confused about the situation at hand, asked the younger man "How does he know my Grandmother? I've never heard her mention him before."

"Don't you think that you should be asking **him **that question? Mr Urashima. Answered the man impatiently.

Keitaro pondered about it for a minute, but decided to leave the man alone with his thoughts for now.

By chance, Keitaro caught a glimpse of the man's face and immediately felt a sense of irony. Would he be the same when old and gray? Will he live his entire life in regret and what ifs? Only god knows.

Again, that cold sense of irony struck. Keitaro was seeing himself as an old man, yet he tried to take his own life only moments ago. Had this been a lighter situation, Keitaro would have laughed at the paradox that is his life. But he had others things to worry about, other things to find out. Who was this mysterious man, and what was this final request all about?

The senior of the three continued with his mourning in silence. In his mind, various scenes from times long past played through his mind.

The good…The bad…. The highs….The lows.

"sir...Sir!" his subordinate called. No answer. The old man couldn't hear his underling's voice. He couldn't even hear his own. All that he saw, all that registered in his mind……was the memories he made with her.

"OYAJI-SAN!" cried the young man again, albeit in a louder tone. The sudden increase of volume snapped the magus out of his distorted trance. Solemnly, he nodded his head, gave one last gaze at the grave and walked away.

He knew that this day would come……The day to let go. He just wished that it wasn't this sudden.

_Deep down, he wished that he wasn't burdened with 'that'. Maybe if he remained a normal person, things would have been different. But he could never forsake his duty for something so petty like love. No……He would never be able to forgive himself…. And neither would she._

"Come Mr Keitaro….We have much to discuss" the magus said softly as he passed Keitaro.

_Cemetery Entrance_

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr Keitaro…. My name is Sp…" the magus said before he was stopped by a timely cough by his assistant.

"Ah, yes…. yes of course. I'm afraid that you would have to suffice by calling me Mister for now, Mr Keitaro… Is that alright with you?"

Keitaro, who by now was getting more and more baffled by the minute quickly agreed to his terms. The sooner this old man began answering questions, the better.

The old man took Keitaro's silence as a sign to begin. After considering his choice of words, he began his story.

"I've known your grandmother for quite a number of years. We used to work together you see, you can even say that she was my 'partner'… Over the years we became closer and closer till one day, we ended up as lovers. This went on for a while, albeit in secret."

The Old man paused for a minute to remember certain facts. After a while, he continued.

"Unfortunately when my predecessor passed away, I was forced to take upon his responsibilities and duties indefinitely. Alas, my new obligations drove us apart. Weeks turn to months and then years; we became so distant in during those times. Then one day without warning… she left. All I had left from her was a letter explaining her actions and the ring you saw me leave on her grave… The last time I saw her again was roughly three years later…during her wedding."

Keitaro tried to process everything he heard but it wasn't easy. This was a side of his grandmother that he had not known…till now.

"I wanted to confront her on the day of the wedding; I was still young you see…I foolishly thought that maybe, just maybe I could persuade her to come back to me. But when I saw her walk down the aisle in her wedding dress, looking so blissful and happy…I decided to forgo my decision to do so. Instead I wrote my personal number and my best wishes on the note she had given me before she left, leaving the note to one of the receptionist at her wedding. I just told them that I was an old friend, shortly after I returned home. I was certain that I would never see or hear from her ever again…But I was wrong. Over the years that followed, she contacted me twice…once after the death of your grandfather and the other… on the day of her death. That was when she asked me to do her one last favour…

This caught Keitaro's attention. Things are slowly making sense now… but he can't be certain just yet.

" Favour? What favour?" Keitaro asked impatiently.

The old man gave Keitaro a soft smile; he saw so much of Hinata in Keitaro…

"Her last wish was for me to help you in any way possible Mr Keitaro. That was all she asks of me, to keep an eye out for you and replace her role as your guardian…" the old man revealed. He immediately recalled that late call he had received from her before she succumbed to her disease…" the old man said.

Keitaro laughed coldly after hearing what the old man had to say. "Help me? How can you do anything to help me when you know NOTHING OF WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" shouted Keitaro in anger. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY OLD MAN!" Keitaro continued.

The old man remained silent throughout Keitaro's outburst. After going through a minute of continuous shouting and swearing, the old man decided that he had heard enough and proceeded to take things into his own hand. In one swift motion, the old man took his staff and whacked said staff onto Keitaro's head.

Keitaro immediately stopped his verbal outburst. While nursing his wound, Keitaro again, resumed his assault on the old man. "What the hell was that for?!" Keitaro asked, his hand furiously rubbing his temple in an attempt to tend his injury.

"That was for thinking, even for a second, that I am as forgiving as your late grandmother! You say that I know nothing of you...Keitaro Urashima, but I disagree. I had been keeping a close eye on you Mr Keitaro… and I know how you fell. That is why I came all the way here…I've come to help you, in ways that your grandmother could not" The old man said in response.

"In ways that grandma couldn't? What exactly do you mean by that old… I mean mister?" asked Keitaro.

"I will be frank with you Mr Keitaro… You may have forgiven the girls but you can't deny the fact that you still want 'someone' to pay…Kentaro Sakata"

Keitaro felt a burst of anger when he heard that mans name. "What I want is for Naru to be happy… even if it means for her to be with that bastard."

"Mr Keitaro, that 'bastard' made you suffered in prison and caused my beloved to die a heartbroken woman. I for one will not take this sitting down, not without justice.

Keitaro was visibly shocked by the old man's proposal. "_So this is what he means by helping me in ways that granny could not_" Keitaro thought to himself.

"Do not get me wrong Mr Keitaro, I am not looking for revenge… Revenge is nothing but an impulse of emotion… Nothing good will come from that. No, what I am seeking for is justice… you paid a heavy price for something you did not do… where as the real criminal reaps in the benefits of your labor. And yet you let him walk away freely? To do as he please?!" the old man said angrily.

"You say that the girls betrayed your trust? So be it…They've paid their dept in full. You know that…that is why you forgave them… That is why you were here earlier, trying to put a bullet into your head. You thought that after forgiving them, you would have nothing left to cling on in this world. So you opted for the easy way out. Had my assistant arrived a minute later, you would have…" the old man explained frankly.

"I have no reason to seek out Kentaro…I gain nothing from confronting him…" said Keitaro in a melancholic tone. Deep down he knew no good would come if he did. Kentaro had won…and Keitaro would just have to live his life knowing that.

The old man expected Keitaro's answer. Again, he signaled to his assistant, this time to give a file to Keitaro.

"You say that you have no reason to go on Mr Urashima… I am giving you one now." Said the old man in a definitive voice.

Keitaro opened the file and started to examine the contents, bit by bit. He felt his blood boil as each word was read, each picture examined. By the time he had finished going through all that was in the file, Keitaro felt a sense of anger not unfamiliar to him. It was one he felt on the day he was incarcerated, on the day he was betrayed.

"So Mr Urashima… changed your mind yet? Asked the old man's assistant.

"You've gotten my attention" Keitaro said coldly. He then turned and looked straight into the old man's eyes.

"Where do I start…"

* * *

Sooooo, I guess that the plot thickens ehh. I'll give ya a shout out in the next chapter if any of you can guess who the old man is. The old man is NOT an o.c. If you know Ken Akametsu- sama works, then this should be a breeze for you.

Note: Tribladeofchaos and Mr Lee **can not** enter this mini pseudo competition… they know too much!

P/S: I just turn 19 last Friday. That's the 29 of August if any of you were wondering. So for your reading pleasure, I give you some short, all true, all funny story on what I did.

* * *

Morning came… As the sun rose I knew that the day had finally come. I took out my hand phone; messaged a couple of close friends with some words of warning.

_Are you ready?_

I looked at the floor, my friend Marcus who decided to sleep over, slept soundly…

And then evil mode kicked in...

"OI! Wake up man!" I said as I threw something random from my desk.

He did, slowly. Then went back to sleep. Ass….

_2 hours later_

Everything was ready. Money? Check. Phone? Check. Cap, long pants? Check and check.

Balls and testosterone? Check, check and hell yea!

Got into my other mates car. Elgin is his name but I call him Big Bone or Big Boy since he refuse to admit that his a bit on the chunky side. Elgin was not alone though, his no 2 and fellow mate Kevin tagged along.

So we went off, the 4 of us. Stopped by near our destination for some breakfast and to meet up with the rest of the guys. After a while, they showed up, each in their own gear.

There was K.C with his backpack full of supplies, Wilson in his bandana, Darren in his cargo shorts and Sanjeev aka Sunny in camo pants.

"Sunny, that pants wont do you any good today mate." I said.

10 minutes later

We arrived at our destination, got out and geared up. Shortly after, the last of the merry man arrived, the mate known as Hadi. We all chatted for a bit till we got a call from the marshals. The games were about to begin.

The marshal gave us the equipment and a talk on how to use them without injuring yourself or your mates. After that was all done and finished, he showed us the field and our places. Since we were a man down, we were split into 2 teams, one with 5, and the other with 4. We agreed that we would change members after each round.

_Red team: Me, K.C, Elgin, Kevin_

_Blu Team: Darren, Sunny, Hadi, Wilson, Marcus_

Oh, did I mention that we were all chef students? I told my mates that if we can suffer cuts, burns and the like on a daily basis, what's a little pain ehh?

Slowly we walked to our starting positions… A rush of adrenaline went up my head before I calmed down. Cold sweat, shaking hands, and the thought of why did I pay to do this was all I felt before the marshal said those words.

5, 4,3,2,1...

GAME ON!

**Yes my friends…I'm talking about my new love affair…Paint Ball.**

I started to breathe heavily in my mask as I ran for cover. Trying to do it like the pros do, I slide, or rather jumped, head first to the next cover. Bam! Instantly I regretted doing so.

I looked on my right arm, blood started to appear from the scratch, but I brushed it off and jumped to the next cover, this time leg first. Not too shabby if I say so my self

Too bad for me, Marcus saw me. I was in a bad position you see, me on the ground, legs open and Marcus smirking under his mask, his marker aimed at the general area of my Gentleman Vegetables. Thank god the pellet decided to hit my leg instead of my sensitive area.

_First shot of the day, it hurt…..it hurts so good._

The thought of why I paid to do this flew out of the window… it was quickly replaced by, _why didn't I do this sooner_…

_Round 4_

Finally gotten used to the rush. Again, running from cover to cover, I dodge, shoot and dodged again. Just as I was about to get my first 'kill' of the day….

Bang!

"MY EAR!" I shouted in pain. What proceeded were two more shots to the side of my stomach and one to my hand as I fell to the ground in pain. I dropped the marker as I did, very melodramatic of me I know, but let's see you get hit in the ear by a pellet going at about 300 feet per second and not say ouch.

Wilson turned and looked at me like I just had a heart attack. I slowly raised my hand to signal that I was out, but the pain on my ear prevented me from standing up. Again, I blame the pain, but the truth is that I just didn't feel like getting another one just yet.

After the match was over, Wilson told me that all he saw was me running, me shouting in pain and me disappearing behind the inflatable cover… Comical and funny.

* * *

I'll write more if you guys find it funny...

Here's me signing off and nursing my ear wound. Till next time fellow fictioners!


End file.
